


Glowing in the Dark

by LilyandLeather



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark Magic, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing, Force Lightning, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Bondage, Poor Life Choices, Saber Wounds, Sexual Tension, TROS story elements, Threats of Violence, Water, but Kylo saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyandLeather/pseuds/LilyandLeather
Summary: Rey has been having nightmares of him her entire life. Kylo has seen a girl in his dreams who helps him survive the Dark Force magic he is subject to. They are both destined to rule and conquer the other, but a mysterious prophecy stands in-between them.Kylo has already ascended the throne and seeks to rule the entire land on his own, and Rey is being trained to kill him to take over rule of both lands. She is trained in the Jedi'I's Light Force magic and yet, feels a pull to the dark.One night a mysterious light appears her, and calls her to discover her destiny.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: To Rapture the Earth and the Seas: the 2020 Reylo Fanfiction Anthology





	1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there grew a boy who loved to watch the stars. He lived in a cold stone castle, in a land divided since his grandparent’s time. His Master took care of him, and he enjoyed learning about Dark Force magic. At night, the boy would sneak out of bed to gaze up at the darkened sky sprinkled with light. Sometimes, the stars fell from the sky and would appear to him as he sat at his window. The stars would laugh, play with his wavy black hair, and disappear before the morning sun rose. This boy was lonely, as his mama and papa sent him away to train as a Jedi’i warrior. They wanted him to learn to use Light Force magic from his uncle._

_You see, the Force has two sides, and if you did not train well, you would fall into the Darkness. This boy’s mother knew he was prophesied to grow up to be the most powerful Dark Lord, capable of incredibly evil kinds of magic. A very powerful woman, called an Oracle, told her of his fate when he was a mere blip of light inside her. It terrified her for her son’s life and she took the steps needed to prevent it from occurring. So she asked her brother, the boy’s uncle to teach him the ways of the Force to keep him pure._

_Except the prophecy would come true._

_When the boy was about ten, he felt the Force affirm he was not as alone as he thought. A soft and warm feeling flooded over him one night, so powerful he could not help but feel happy and excited for an unexplained reason. He believed in that moment, one day he would find the reason why the Force gave him this gift, and even years later with the darkness consuming him, he still believed. His uncle encouraged him to resist the “darkness in this world,” though it confused the boy as to why. It confused him how the darkness gave him courage, yet as a warrior of the Force he was told he should reject it, and the strength it afforded him. This made him angry, and after a particularly dark time, he ran away from his uncle and everything he knew._

_The boy learned from his new Master the history of the split provinces of Tatooine and Naboo. They were once joined under the rule of a King and Queen who claimed to be a prophesied Dyad intended by the Force to govern in balance and with compassion. Instead, the King fell to the Darkness, and with his destructive wrath, he tore apart the kingdom. In the wake of his fall, the provinces fought each other for supremacy, believing they were the one to rule the other._

_The Oracle saw all and it saddened her to watch the power of the Dyad torn from the world. She felt a painful tear in the Force, begging for healing by future generations. Before exiling herself to avoid being used by warring factions, she left a prophecy behind proclaiming another Dyad would rise to balance and heal the Force, and rule a reunited Kingdom. She cut off her power from both provinces, and though she remained desired by both lands, they could not locate her to seek her continued wisdom._

_By the time the boy grew to manhood, he possessed a skilled, natural talent for Dark Force magic, continuously lured ever deeper into its grasp. It consumed him, gave him power, and helped him forget unforgivable actions of his past. He was alone, and since his ascension to Tatooine’s throne, ruled with a chilling composure respected by his subjects. His Master stood by his side, providing guidance as needed. At times, even when it was not needed._

_In the adjoining province of Naboo, in another palace filled with light, green plants, and colorful flowers, grew a young girl, much younger than the boy. She was raised by a gracious Queen, named Leia, and her twin brother, who was a great spiritual leader named Luke. The girl’s parents died protecting her from people who wanted her dead. These people knew of another prophecy from the Oracle declaring this girl, once matured, would join with the darkness. They would not allow it to happen._

_The girl was the youngest in the castle and felt very alone. She trained to become a great warrior for the Light, but frequently questioned her true purpose. Luke and Leia would not tell her who her parents were, where she came from, or what the prophecy said about her future. They did tell her of the Oracle’s power, and her ability to predict the future. They told her the prophecy called for the light to defeat the darkness, but they would not allow her to read the passage for herself. They said it was to protect her; though as she grew, she suspected there was more to it they were hiding. After her nineteenth birthday, she decided to seek out the passage for herself. She gathered information for weeks from cleverly guarded questions to learn of the prophecy’s location in the hidden archives of Jedi’I texts._

_After a lengthy search narrowing down its location, she finally entered the room where it was held. She could sense the ancient text calling to her. The book slightly vibrating under her touch as it lay hidden in the archives, under layers of dust. As her fingers glazed over the worn cover, chills ran up and down her spine, telling her there was something here she needed to know, information she needed to confront. Opening the book, she quickly found the passage she was looking for, and though it was vague and she knew not what it meant, it resonated with her soul, for reasons she did not yet understand._


	2. Chapter 2

_“The Two shall meet, by the aid of the Force. The Dyad must be integrated to become whole._

_In the darkness, they shall find the light . . .”_

Rey awoke to the sound of her ladies in waiting, Rose and Kaydel, opening her window, and turning down her covers. “Ugh, come on, it’s too early….” she groaned as she turned over to her back.

“It is barely past dawn Rey, Luke is already pacing in the hallway, awaiting you to join him for morning meditations,” Rose countered, with a bit too much enjoyment in her voice.

“Kriff off, Rose,” Rey mumbled into her pillow. The other woman laughed. The three of them grew up together in this palace, and she valued their company more than anything, considering them as best friends, rather than servants. Well, perhaps she valued breakfast more, which would come _after_ her morning meditation and training session.

“What’s this, Rey?” Rose turned to look at the woman still in bed, pulling Rey’s white cape off of the ancient book.

“Oh, the text containing an ancient prophecy I’ve been searching for my entire life that Luke and Leia refused to tell me about.” Rey sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

The two women stared at her.

“What?” Rey asked, as Rose clutched the book to her chest; both women sat down on Rey’s bed, eyes wide open.

“You can’t drop information like this on us and not explain yourself, Rey,” Rose challenged.

Kaydel excitedly joined. “Yeah, show us! We’ve both wondered what’s up with you. These last few weeks you’ve been acting so strangely. We figured it connected to the Force, or at the very least, your training.”

Rey glared at them. Reaching out her hand toward Rose, she motioned to accept the book. Rose handed it over with a satisfied grin. Turning to the marked page of the book she found in the library cavern the night before, she found the passage, amidst elaborate drawings and stylized lettering. She began to read in hushed tones, lest Luke walk by her bedroom door as he came to gather her for lessons and overhear their conversation:

_There is no Light, there is no Dark, only the Force._

_A light born from dark, will rise and in balance, will end the war._

_Always two there are, no more, no less._

_Halves of a whole will be joined, by the aid of the Force, to become the Dyad, to rule the land in peaceful balance again._

_When one is torn from the other, by the actions of a few, mended they will become in the third generation._

_They will be guided by lights that only glow in the darkness._

_In the darkness, they shall find the light, in the cold, they shall find warmth, in the heat of passion, they shall find calm, in balance, they will rise._

_Love itself will save them._

“Love is not what I am being trained to do. Quite the opposite,” Rey clarified as she slammed the book shut, placing it on her nightstand.

“You’re being trained to defeat the darkness,” Rose chimed in.

“So they say. The Dark Force user has risen to the throne according to the rumors spread by the villagers. I am being trained to defeat whatever form darkness takes in this land, which at this time would mean him. Yet this passage seems to indicate I must be joined with him instead.”

“And love him,” Kaydel said, twirling her hair with her fingers.

“Yes, that is the way I’m reading it too.” Rey sighed.

“What are you going to do?” Rose asked, concern in her voice. Rey bounced off the bed, stripped off her nightgown and grabbed the flowing, white, flowery dress her ladies set out for the day. It was perfect for her daily activities as it allowed for free movement.

“I’m going to continue training as if nothing has changed. I’ve lived under Luke and Leia’s rules this long - they might control my actions, but they do not control my mind. The prophecy lines up with many events of my life and the timing cannot be ignored. King Anakin and Queen Padme ruled this land for a dozen years until he fell and tore the kingdom apart. We are the third generation, so it only makes sense I could be the half of the Dyad to join with the dark.”

“But how do you know you are part of the Dyad?” Kaydel asked.

Rey paused, deep in thought as she debated disclosing everything she knew, and determined the risk was worth it.

“Growing up, Leia would tell me bedtime stories about wisps and their connection with the Force. The last Dyad, King Anakin and Queen Padme, rose after being contacted by them. It has not happened since.” The two women’s faces were twisted with confusion, so Rey continued to explain. “Wisps are creations of the Force, tiny balls of light appearing in the deepest parts of the night, to reveal hidden knowledge to the recipient. Anakin and Padme fell in love by the aid of the wisps; they were only the second Dyad to ever exist. In my understanding, they ruled with the guidance of the Force and an advisor named Ahsoka. Queen Padme reports in her political writings that Ahsoka remained by her side after King Anakin’s fall in the valley of Mustafar. His choices that day tore apart the Dyad and split the lands, leading to war. Ahsoka appears to have disappeared from history since. Therefore, if a wisp appears to you, it’s a valid indication a Dyad may be called soon. The texts from then claim should this occur, unification is possible.”

“You ever seen one?” Rose asked, suddenly.

“Only in dreams. Never in reality. I always assumed it was my childhood imagination getting the best of me,” Rey shrugged her response.

However, Rey sensed the Dark Force user growing in power. There was never a point in her life when she did not dream of him. Glimpses of a boy growing in strength with the darkness, that according to prophecy, she would one day join. Where fear encased her dreams of him, there was something inside her drawing to him. She felt a connection. Finally, she was no longer alone with him out there. She dared not express this to the women in the room, knowing they would be confused by her admission. This man seemed to fill a hole of loneliness in her soul these two women could not touch. What prevented him from finding her previously?

On clear days outside her window across the valley from the place she grew up, she could easily spot another castle, blackened with age. It fascinated her in a curious way, as if there was some kind of hidden knowledge waiting for her. No one knew this but her of course. She hid it from Luke and Leia for their own protection, as she feared what the Darkness in her soul might do if unleashed. She long suspected the coldness in her soul was the Dark Force pulling her toward this person, as they both grew in their individual powers. Her concern only increased because the wisp coming to her in nightmares was red, the color of the darkness.

“I mean, the wording of the prophecy seems to hint at the possibility of it being you, and if the wisps are Force created, it would match the way it reads,” Kaydel said, her brow furrowed. Rey grabbed her training staff, leaving her flaming blade resting on her hearth. She was granted the privilege to forge it last year when she turned eighteen, but until her training was completed, she was not allowed to wield it.

“Which is exactly why the book must be hidden in here at all times,” Rey ordered as she headed out the door. “I trust you two to find a place for it, so only the three of us know of its existence in here.” She winked as she closed the door behind her, expecting to round the corner to find Luke impatiently waiting for her. Instead, one of the temple guards greeted her, wearing the traditional robes of white with gold trim, and strapped to his side a double bladed golden saber.

“Good morning, Lady Rey.” He slightly bowed from the waist up, hands folded in front of him. “I’m here to escort you to your meditation and training. Master Luke is awaiting your arrival.”

“Thank you sir, and good morning to you. Please lead the way.”

As Rey followed close behind him, her thoughts strayed back to times she felt most drawn to the Dark Force user. He haunted her nightmares constantly; always nightmares, never dreams. Recently, they were growing more vivid. He constantly reached out his hand for her, asking her to join him. How she longed to reach out in kind and follow his request. To finally feel as if she was no longer alone in her fight against the pull of the dark.

In many of her nightmares, especially as they grew up, his black clothing dripped with blood from invisible wounds. Even though his face was sad; his eyes begged for her attention. The horror of his presence would wake her up every time, yet she immediately missed his presence. Plenty of nights, she woke up screaming after a nightmare of the boy with the black hair calling to her. Leia would always come running right into her room, and hold her until her crying stopped. She never told Leia what the dreams were _really_ about. She claimed there were monsters under her bed.

However one night, the nightmare dramatically shifted focus. Rey saw herself outside the palace, walking in the dark when a tiny red ball of light appeared to her. What appeared to be crimson leaves curled out of its circular body, and using one, it motioned for her to follow in a beckoning manner. Rey knew this was a wisp, and followed because she believed they could be trusted. Leia previously told her wisps were blue, and while Rey liked blue, she liked that this one was red much better. If the Force created them and it was somehow trying to tell her something, the creature would not hurt her. She proceeded to follow it into the woods behind the palace. As she walked, she came to an open field surrounded by tall standing stones. Hundreds of red and blue wisps danced in the tall grass. Without warning, movement sounded behind her, and turning, she saw the tall, black haired boy. Beside him hovered a blue wisp appearing to claim ownership of him as a companion. The boy wordlessly pleaded with her with a deep wonder and desire for her companionship. This time, his clothing was blood free. She heard a feminine whisper echo across the field, with no visible source:

“The wisps will lead you to your fate.”

The mysterious meaning behind the statement haunted her for years as the nightmares became more detailed and complex. As she became older, so did he, growing a full head of hair and stood a foot taller than her. His shoulders grew wider, and his chest thicker with each passing year, until it barely fit in the clothes he wore. His face became sharper over time, his skin smattered with brown marks reminding her of stars in the night sky. His lips were full, but not as full as his long black hair that grew ever so wavy slightly past his shoulders. Rey knew a long time ago she was attracted to him, and his darkness pulled her in deeper than she was fully comfortable with. Still, he continued calling to her, never coming to find her, forever leaving her on her own; alone to fight the darkness.

“Rey? REY?”

Rey snapped out of her daydream at the sound of Luke’s voice and snapping fingers in front of her face.

“Ahhh there she is. Daydreaming again I see.” He laughed as he motioned for her to sit down next to him. He was aging progressively of late, leading him to meditate by sitting on benches instead of the ground. In the sake of fairness, he invited Rey to do the same. For all his flaws, he never once expected Rey to do anything he was not willing to do himself, and for that, she was grateful.

“Always Luke, you know me.” Rey set her staff down on the ground, and maneuvered her skirt, sitting down crossed legged on the bench beside her mentor. The sun rose over their right shoulders as they sat on the palace veranda. The roof cast enough shade with the crawling green leafy vines and purple flowers growing in its tresses. This was easily her favorite part of the palace. Her thoughts were easy to calm here, as she waited for her morning lesson from her teacher. Luke was never one for staying silent too long.

“Your training is coming to a close, Rey. Only one final trial remains before the Jedi’i Court will allow you to ascend the throne.” Luke broke eye contact before continuing to speak. “Leia and I led this kingdom faithfully, waiting for you to be prepared to ascend as a warrior Queen. One trained in the Force, but as well as diplomacy. You know we believe you were brought to us by the Force at a critical and vulnerable point in this kingdom. You brought us hope, after hope left. You know this, correct?”

“I do.” Rey reminisced about the number of times she heard the story of how she came to live in the palace, though specific details eluded her. She mindlessly glanced into the distance, pausing deep in thought before deciding to change the conversation. “Has the court decided what my trial will be?”

Rey heard Luke sigh next to her as he followed her sightline. “We raised you to be a beacon of hope in the midst of falling darkness on this land. Your Light Force magic is unparalleled, filled with raw talent. The connection to water and plants you possess has been unseen for a thousand years. The spirit you cultivated around yourself in this palace brings life and hope to all who live here.”

Rey glanced over and saw Luke’s eyes now were closed, but his expression was one of pride and love. Everything he said was true. From childhood, Rey loved tending to plants’ needs in the garden and in the wild. She was most at home in water, frequently playing with it as it ran between her fingers. Her Light Force magic allowed her to communicate with nature in unique ways no one else could, and she hated to see things die, or struggle to survive.

“Which is why it pains me your trial will be one of death.” Luke’s shoulders slumped. “I should inform you this was not my decision, I was asked to carry it out, and prepare you for it, but Leia and myself disagreed with it from the beginning.

Rey took a sharp intake of breath. _Death? How could she prepare herself for killing as her final trial in the Light?_ None of it made sense. Until it made complete sense as to what the Jedi’i Court was asking her to do.

“I am to kill the Dark Lord, aren’t I?” Her comment inspired a smug look and slightly parted lips as Luke remained silent. “I hear the stories, Luke. I’ve heard you and Leia whispering behind my back for years about my destiny. The Oracle prophesied a Dark Lord will rise, anointed in the Dark Force to conquer and rule the land. There are already whispers in town of strange happenings in the Akiva Woods involving blood sacrifices, kidnappings, and orgies led by a Dark Force magic user.”

Luke’s expression changed to one of concern. .

“I hear things from villagers when I visit on market days. I can take care of myself, and I’m not a child anymore.” Rey smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He laughed quietly so only the two of them could hear. He reached over to place his hand on hers as it rested in her lap. They sat in silence in this position for a peaceful moment before Luke patted her hand and broke the silence.

“You will need to destroy him in order for this land to live in peace again. He must be destroyed; as I destroyed Vader.”

“I know Luke, and this land deserves peace.” She swallowed, considering her next sentence and electing for the safer option. “When will my trial occur?”

“It will be naturally occurring. I fear you will stumble on him one day, and then you must destroy him.”

“How will I know it is him?” Chills ran up and down her spine in anticipation.

“His name is Kylo Ren.” Luke rose from his seat. “You will know him.” He sighed, as sadness clouded his face. Rey keenly observed he knew more than he was willing to share with her again. “Now that today’s messy news is over, let’s venture down to the field and practice some of your drills before breakfast. Get you nice and hungry before the meal.” He laughed as he moved away from the bench.

“I’m always hungry!” Rey called after him. She grabbed her staff as a kind of satisfaction came over her.

_Kylo Ren._

Knowing his name validated her mission and confirmed her training was close to completion. The cloudiness surrounding her purpose cleared. If the prophecy was correct, she was fated to join with this man, and love him while they ruled in tandem. The anticipation bubbled up in her gut. If the Oracle was to be believed, she experienced nightmares and dreams of this Kylo since she was a child, and her fate to be joined with him was close at hand. She furrowed her face as she followed Luke through the halls.

She now needed to figure out how to avoid killing him. 


	3. Chapter 3

As Rey ran several of her staff drills in conjunction with Light Force projections for defense, Luke watched her from a balcony on the castle, shouting tips and suggestions to her as she trained. He sensed a presence behind him.

“Leia, you know you cannot sneak up on me.”

“Nor you me, brother.” They shared a laugh as she approached to stand beside him, placing her aging hands on the railing to watch the young woman train. After her husband died, she refused to wear her gray-brown hair in anything but a traditional mourning braid. Her free flowing dress fell in plum drapes over her shoulders, terminating at her ankles. Luke smiled softly at her with concern in his eyes. Leia missed none of it. “She’s close, isn’t she?”

“Yes.” Luke confirmed, his face downcast.

“Have you told her about him?” Leia asked with a caring but concerned tone in her voice.

“I did this morning.”

“All of it?” Leia knew her brother would omit information to avoid unnecessary emotions.

“ . . . enough.” Leia looked at him with condemnation. “What did you want me to tell her, that the prophecy claims she will rise to join the darkness, and together will rule over the kingdoms with Kylo Ren? No, she cannot know.”

“His name is Ben.” Leia’s hands clenched around the railing tighter.

“Not any more. Not since he ascended and solidified his choice. I fear he is too far gone, Leia. I believe Rey is the only one who can defeat him.” Luke turned to make eye contact with his sister, and her steely glare met his own, sending familiar chills down his spine. She stood stoic, steady.

“I believe there is still light in him. I believe she can find it,” Leia softly countered, turning her head to watch Rey. She brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face. This often repeated debate between the two siblings tired her.

“She must kill him, Leia. Only when darkness is utterly defeated, can there be peace.”

Luke’s words hung heavy in the silence between them. Leia sighed deeply before turning toward him, “Brother, did you ever consider the possibility of a third way to solve problems? Your insistence on black and white thinking can indeed be tiring. I continue to sense him, his mind is not yet made up. If there is one of us that can turn him, it is her.”

“Evil must be destroyed for good men to rule.” Luke’s knuckles grew white as he clutched the railing himself. Leia did not miss the action as her twin and her shared similar means of demonstrating frustrations.

“You’re afraid because of Father. But Ben is not Vader. We need to find a way to stop him. He is my son, after all.”

“You and I cannot reach him anymore, he will not listen to us. But it is possible she might be able to. The Oracle has said as much.”

“You mean when she told us Rey will be the one to join Kylo, fall in love with him and the Queen of Light and King of Darkness will rule as one?”

“That’s the one.”

Leia paused in thought, as a sly smile and crooked eyebrow erupted on her face. “You know, I’ve always wanted grandchildren!”


	4. Chapter 4

Since he was fifteen-years-old, Ben Solo dreamed of a girl. The first time he saw her, she was in a field laughing with thousands of red and blue wisps surrounding her. His own blue wisp guided him through the foggy woods to her. As he approached her from behind without warning, she turned and smiled at him as he heard a whisper say, “ _the wisps will lead you to your fate,_ ” as the dream ended.

He never learned her name.

As the years advanced his dreams increased in intensity. She aged as he did, and grew to be quite beautiful. Her consistent presence left him with a warm feeling providing him hope in the darkest moments of training. Master Palpatine’s training kept the boy in the darkest hallways of the castle for weeks on end. It was to strengthen his countenance, and allow the Dark Force to breathe understanding into him. Several hallways in the cold, dark, stone castle still bore painful evidence of lessons hard to learn. Try as he might to forget the pain, he could not. While training in those hallways as he grew, he thought of her, for she always brought him comfort. Her presence in his mind and soul gave him hope that one day, he would grow past this pain.

Now as he neared age 30, he saw those dreams quite differently. His training hardened him; he stood a foot taller than everyone else in the castle, and was wider than any of the best guards. His thick, wavy black hair grew well past his shoulders, and he kept his short beard scruffy. He only ever wore black, and with his cowl and cape as daily accessories, he was a presence to be reckoned with, as the heavy footfalls of his boots thudding on stone floors reminded anyone in earshot. Palpatine approved of the man he grew to be, and continued to push him towards perfection in his mastery of the Dark Force.

Six years ago, when he ascended Tatooine’s throne and took the name Kylo Ren, he became the leader of the innermost Dark Force users, the Knights of Ren. His main goal with these six men at his side was to reunite the two lands under his sole rule. The Dark Force provided him with all the power he required, though his soul remained conflicted — empty even. The more power he acquired, the stronger the dreams of _her_ grew. They seemed to be as strong as visions. During them, his body reacted in ways he’d rather it not, and many an early morning was spent taking care of those bodily issues. She frequently called out to him, asking him to come save her from an unseen threat.

This particular morning was no different. Kylo rolled over in bed, naked, to look out the window. He could sense the day would bring strong storms, as the summer heat cracked in the air, begging to be broken open. Storms comforted him. Their tempests, lighting strikes, and strong gusts of wind bolstered his thirst for power. Tonight would be an excellent opportunity to entertain another trip into the Dark Force for guidance. He resolved to inform the servants to prepare the ritual. As the storm prepared to hit its peak, he would descend to the bottom level of the castle to engage in dark magic rituals. In the meantime, he would prepare for increased insight. There was much he could seek: a deeper understanding of the Force’s magic, . . . or a stronger connection to the girl. He rubbed his chin in thought. Within moments, he made up his mind, and threw on clothes as he yelled at the servants to start preparing. When the storm hit, he was going to learn who the girl was and why she haunted his dreams in her dresses of white lace.

He watched her grow from a scared child to a woman of courage. She always looked at him in the same way; eyes wide in wonder, mouth slightly open, with an expression of compassion. Her hair grew longer, then folded up in buns, and finally flowed down her back in slight waves. Her female figure became increasingly pleasing to his manhood, but the softness of her touch haunted him the most. In dreams when she reached out to stroke his face, or brush her fingers over his scars, he could almost feel her warmth on his cooler skin. She chose clothing of light colors that flowed around her curves with the softness of a summer breeze on his face, warm and inviting. He only heard her speak once, a few months ago when she begged him in a vision with words still lingering in his ear:

“ _Save me; don’t leave me alone.”_

********

The first time Kylo engaged in the ritual, he was fifteen and his Master was beginning his training in depth. Prior to this event, his education involved learning of the magical elements of the Force, and understanding the intricacies of the prophecy calling for him to rule all. As he grew, he learned from Master Palpatine how the Dark Force was the key to unlocking his own hidden power. The first ritual he engaged in gave him a taste of the Dark, and caused the dreams of the girl to start. Tonight, he hoped to learn more about her.

He _needed_ to learn more about her.

He stood outside the chamber, his mind’s eye picturing the room as he waited to grace the room with his presence. On the other side of the door was a small, roofed, three-sided private chamber. The fourth side stood open to the outdoor elements. Dug into the center of the black granite floor was a large bath, surrounded by chiseled phrases written in ancient unknown runes. At least, unknown to Kylo Ren. 

“It’s ready, my Lord.” A voice leaked through the wooden door. Kylo pushed it open to see the all too familiar sight. Dozens of hallucinogenic plants and minerals sat steeping in the hot water of the bath. Their inclusion would draw him into a deeper meditative state allowing him to remain open to experience the power of the Dark Force with renewed insight. Ancient kyber crystals in a variety of shapes and sizes adorned the room, each individually bled by past Dark Force users. Multiple blood sacrifices were required to bleed even one crystal to draw the magic they contained out, in an intimate and intricate ceremony. They were stored here after the owner died. Crystals placed here forever sang of the pain of the victims’ blood they encased. Some crystals were as small as a ring, others as large as lanterns. They glowed bright scarlet, warming the room slightly, but not enough to eliminate the ever present chill that oft accompanied the darkness. Without speaking, Kylo slipped off his shoes, and let his robe fall to the ground, revealing his naked body, as he stepped into the water.

“Are you in need of anything, my lord?” The servant asked. His gait was unsteady, from being in close contact with the brain altering chemicals the plants produced.

“No, Mitaka, thank you. Leave me until I emerge.” Kylo could already feel the plant's effects taking over him as a sleepy, yet alive sensation flooded his senses. The water only came to his waist, so he ducked his head under the water and rose again. The smell of the plants tingled his senses as he allowed his thoughts to become fuzzy and open to enlightenment. He poured increasing amounts of water over his body for gods knew how long, until he heard the first clap of thunder. A flash of lightning struck land near the castle. His eyes opened wide, as he knew his pupils were dilated with the energy of the moment. The kybers in the room vibrated with excitement as they recognized the power in the storm connecting them to the Dark Force. The blood red glow they tainted the room with was welcoming and comforted Kylo. He smiled, closing his eyes, inviting the Dark Force into his soul once again. As the fury of the storm built outside the room, he felt the energy coursing through the ground, transferring into the deepest cracks of his soul. He allowed his mind to fall into thoughts of the girl as he sunk up to his neck in the water.

But this time, he was not given a simple dream; it was a prophetic vision, more vivid than any previous glimpses of her. This time she was much older, dressed in all white, searching for something with a lantern in her hand and a red wisp at her side. In the dead of night she started to look scared, unsure of where she was, or what she was doing. She turned suddenly, and started running from someone coming toward her, she began screaming and flailing as the figure caught up to her. Kylo watched in wrapt horror as the figure attacked; he could not stay here and watch it happen. He glanced around the vision, seeking clues as to her location. A sense of urgency overtook his being, and he knew this was happening now, or would soon take place.

With shocked realization, he discovered she was in the Tombs of the Ancients, surrounded by death and cold stone. Not a light to be seen anywhere. Kylo opened his eyes in a panic, and before him hovered, in the room, a wisp. Before this night, they only appeared to him in dreams as a child, but now, it was real, in front of him, and its blue feathery arms beckoned him to follow. He knew the wisp would lead him to her.

Kylo bounded out of the bath, grabbing his robe and ignoring Mitaka’s questioning calls after him, as he flew out the door. Within moments, he arrived in his room, pulled up his long wet hair into a bun, and dragged on the first clothes he could find. If she was in trouble, he was the only one who knew, and the warning was enough for him to act. If she was not yet in trouble, he might be able to prevent danger from coming to her. He grabbed a thick cloak for warmth and followed the wisp out of the castle on foot, grabbing his flaming blade as he rushed out of his room. His gut provided needed confidence to believe this blue shine of light would lead him toward her.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey sat at her open window, lounging in the extra wide windowsill, watching the storm approach across the valley. The day was steamier than she preferred, and the breaking storm would help make the night somewhat pleasant. She hoped to be able to sleep tonight with the windows in her bedchamber open. Resting on her lap sat the book of prophecies she was attempting to study as the castle slept. At least her plants would be well taken care of due to all the rain and lighting incoming. She sighed deeply, her mind drifting to the nightmares of the boy. She wondered why he terrified her as much as he did, and yet why she longed for him to understand her. She considered if it was the call of the Dark Force in those dreams that terrified her the most. If the Dark Force was connecting them, was she even right to want to pursue him? If the prophecy was indeed correct in claiming she would join with him, how could she avoid it? She hoped he was as curious about her, as she was of him, and wondered if she filled the hole in his soul in a similar way to how he filled hers. 

As Rey studied the incoming storm, her eyes focused on a small ball of red light slowly floating toward her. In no time at all, she recognized it as the wisp haunting her dreams, leading her to the boy. But now, it floated barely out of her grasp, in person and no longer the messenger in a nightmare. It motioned for her to follow, and she jumped at the chance, practically throwing the book under her bed sheets with less care than was warranted. Grabbing her white cloak and flaming blade before heading to the window, she took a deep breath to silence her racing thoughts and thumping heart. The wisp motioned her to follow again, as it jumped out the window.

“I’ve never tried Force jumping before, little one, Luke encouraged against it,” she muttered to the wisp. “Eh, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

With a deep breath, she climbed up into the window, pulled her hood up and clipped her blade onto her waist cincher belt. She reached out to the Force, asking it to guide her, and jumped. Her feet came to rest softly on the ground, her body only slightly jolting at the landing. The wisp paused to get her attention and started to move toward the woods, identical to many of her nightmares. She adjusted her clothing with resolve and made her way toward the woods, grabbing a lantern from a sconce in the castle wall to help light her way. The wisp continued to lead her into new places, and toward anxious feelings she only experienced in nightmares. Feelings that pushed her away, but also pulled her in deeper.

She admitted to herself she was scared. Worried of who she may find, what they may say, who she would become. The Force pushed her forward, providing her a sole source of comfort as the realization flooded her at how truly alone she was in this moment. She was unsure how long she walked, it seemed like an eternity and a blink of an eye at the same time. She felt an urge to stop in her path and look up, greeted by dozens of massive standing stones looming over her. A chill fell down her spine as she recognized them from several of her nightmares. However, tonight there were no mystical wisps, nor was there a boy. All she could feel was cold darkness. Walking among the stones, the sky opened up pouring rain down over her. Pulling her cloak tighter around her face, she began to read the names chiseled into the stones. Some she did not recognize, others she knew all too well:

Obi-wan Kenobi

Qui-Gon Gin

Aayla Secura

Ezra Bridger

Darth Maul

Yoda

Mace Windu

Count Dooku

Reven

Anakin Skywalker

Padme Amidala

Rey watched as her wisp guide disappeared into the stone of Anakin Skywalker, leaving her alone in the dark; her lantern left as her only source of light. She raised it, looking closer at the spot the wisp disappeared, trying to follow it. Suddenly, she became aware she was not alone, as a dark shadow forcibly shoved her down onto the soaking ground, and she let out a panicked scream.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo charged.

Running toward the scream he ignited his flaming blade in preparation for the fight. He could feel the Dark Force providing him stamina for a fight if needed. As he emerged from the woods into an open field, he saw a woman dressed in white, shoved to the ground by a dark, hooded figure who moved to stand over her. 

Grabbing the assailant around the neck, Kylo stabbed his blade into the man’s side, nearly slicing him in half, killing him instantly. The body slumped to the ground, as cries of terror from the woman echoed off the stones. He turned to check on her as she lay on the ground, trembling in terror she clutched her clock close to her body. Slowly kneeling down beside her, he lightly touched her shoulder; she felt hot, like touching burning coals.

“You’re safe now, no need to worry. I’ve come.” He said as he slightly rubbed her upper arm in an attempt to calm and reassure her.

“Don’t touch me!” She wiggled out from under his compassion. As she stood, she reached for a weapon of some kind attached to her side. Kylo’s eyes widened as she ignited her own flaming blade. It burned a brilliant blue closely matching the shade of his wisp guide. 

They continued to stare at each other in deep contemplation as each realized the other experienced dreams of their shared connection for years. The rain continued to pour in the dark. Kylo watched Rey as searched his face, identifying his features slowly. He saw her eyes widen as realization dawned. She hesitantly approached him to the point of standing within inches and reached out a tentative hand. Delicately placing the pads of her fingers on his speckled facial features, she slowly traced the scars on his face. Her eyes softened when they moved from his face to meeting his own and slightly teared up. Even in the rain, he could tell the difference. He began to study her face in kind, as concern filled his soul at the reality of her standing dumbfounded before him. He could feel wet hair clinging to his face, his cloak soaked through as water droplets cascaded off his angular nose. She slowly backed away, her eyes refusing to leave his own as her mouth gaped slightly open in awe.

“It is you,” Kylo mumbled, gazing with his own lips slightly parted in amazement. She stood in brilliant white, albeit as soaking wet as he, but pure and innocent. She comforted him, even calmed him. Her presence soothed his tortured soul in ways he could not explain.

“I’ve seen you before. We’ve met like this,” she practically whispered to him, in a tone that spoke of fear and awe.

“In a dream?” he asked, for his visions of her were his hope.

“A nightmare.” She swallowed. “You’ve haunted my nightmares for years, leaving me very alone.”

“You’re not alone. . . you never have been. I’ve seen you in dreams for years.” He took a hesitant step toward her. “You’ve given me hope when I found none. You’ve been the sole light in the darkness of my mind and body. You feel very warm and inviting to me.”

Rey physically recoiled at his motion. “You feel cold. So very cold.” She hesitated, as she hugged her cloak tighter around her. “I can feel your soul is torn, yet your face shows no indication of your history. I can see through the cracks in the emotional mask you wear for the world.”

“What do you want from me? What can you see?” He took another step toward her, unable to believe the woman who helped him get through so many dark times was standing in front of him, in the flesh; a dream now reality.

“I want answers. How were you able to haunt my dreams? Who are you? How did you find me?” Rey paused, and made direct eye contact with him. “Why did you not come for me sooner?”

“I did not haunt your dreams on purpose. The Dark Force is powerful, magnetic. It has called to me, and I answered. Willingly. I suspect it has called to you in a similar fashion and you resisted the call.” 

“I can feel your power in the Dark Force, you are highly skilled, and are using it for destruction. I watched you grow up in my nightmares, and you are hurting in them. I see it in your face. I longed for years to be united with you, so I would not feel alone. But I cannot succumb to the Dark.” Her eyes started to fill with tears. “If you continue down this path, I cannot follow you. I feel the Dark Force calling me, but I am trained in the Light, and cannot betray it. Don’t leave me alone again, I beg you. Turn back to the Light. Be with me.”

Kylo chose to ignore her plea; her request was impossible for him to grant. Not now; possibly not ever. “Why is the Force connecting us? Why did it bring us to each other, on tonight of all nights?” He saw her face drop.

“Only the gods know. I would not come in this rain of my own accord normally. Alas, I was led here by this wisp.” Rey smiled as Kylo laughed; she was not about to inform him of the wisps’ promise to lead her to her fate. The softness of his laugh convinced her not to run away, but to stay . . . for now. Almost as if he read her mind, he slowly reached out his hand toward her, tucking his flaming blade away in his belt with the other one.

“Come with me across the valley of Mustafar to my castle. We can dry off and I can return you in the morning to your residence. It’s not far of a walk, just over the ridge.” He saw her take a hesitant step toward him as her forehead crinkled in thought. He took another step toward her, hoping against all hope she would say yes. If he could beg with his eyes he would.

“ . . . Please.”


	7. Chapter 7

Her heart told her he was safe. That all the time they spent in a dream world prepared her for this moment of decision. But the heart could be teased and coerced easily. Her training taught her this. Her mind told her to run, to find safety, to follow her orders as a Jedi’I warrior and kill him on the spot, to do what her Masters needed her to do.

But they were not here, staring into the eyes of a man pleading for her company. Asking her to not leave him alone. Asking her to find company in him. Inviting her to not be alone any longer.

She hesitantly put away her blade, clasping it back onto her belt, and reached out her hand, slowly grasping his in her own. She longed to discover answers about the darkness deprived of her for years. She needed clarity, and thought this man could help her discover it.

With a shake in her voice, she confirmed her decision, “Take me home.”

They walked silently hand in hand through the blowing tempest. Rey considered her options for her next steps of action. For one, she could kill him right here and now, and her training would be completed. It would be easy; a no nonsense kill. She knew Luke was expecting more ceremony associated with the task. But if Kylo died in the midst of this storm at her hand, she would avoid a dreadful lead up to the deed itself. She was not a killer. It more thrilled her soul to encourage things to live. But should he die by her hand tonight, deeper answers would most certainly allude her.

As she felt rain dripping down her arm and into their interlocking fingers, the warmth of his hand encasing hers caused her soul to sing in his presence. Immediately she sensed peace surround her, confirming her decision to join him for the night was the correct one. Against her better judgment, she felt safe with him. For once, she no longer felt alone.

Hours passed as they walked across the valley of Mustafar, but in time, she looked up to see the looming black castle up close for the first time. It sent shockwaves down her spine. Standing imposing and dark, it was built of hewn stone, certainly cold to the touch, and not a light to be found streaming out the slit windows. As they entered the courtyard and the castle itself, they both left a trail of water dripping off their drenched clothing. Kylo kept his hand clasped with hers as they snuck through the halls, eventually arriving at the safest place in the castle: his bedchamber. Quietly closing the door behind them, he took off his cloak and reached out, offering to take hers as well. She slipped it off her shoulders, to reveal a lace nightgown covered with flowers and butterflies. He draped their capes over the backs of two chairs and in moments built a roaring fire.

“Please, sit, get warm.” He motioned toward the stool in front of the fire as he dragged another one over for himself. He did not need to offer a second time. They sat in silence, warmed by the fire. As she stared into the blaze, she could sense the fire in his eyes staring at her. His gaze grew hotter and stronger, and there was a heat inside her threatening to rise as well, but they could not give in. Not tonight.

“We’re not going to bed each other tonight,” she said, avoiding eye contact. The fire in her soul subsided as he became cold to her again. She smirked.

“Not my intention, my lady. Merely considering who you are, and what you are about. We know each other, but do not understand why the Force is pulling us toward the other.”

While Rey hesitated to open up to him, she knew she must. “I’ll tell you my story, if you tell me yours.”

“Deal.”

More hours passed as Rey told him of her training with Luke and Leia, how she was raised to be a Light Force warrior, and finding the prophecy about the Dyad rising. She explained her understanding of the prophecy, and how she believed she was incorrectly told what it meant. She explained it was not her desire to kill the Dark Lord, and rather it was something thrust upon her by outside pressures. 

“Not anymore, at least.” Rey stopped, glancing over at the man sitting across from her. She saw his eyes jerk up from the fire to meet her’s. “I believe you are the Dark Lord I must kill, and I cannot do it.”

Kylo sat for a long moment, leaning on his knees, as he rested his chin on the palm of one hand, his fingers drumming his lips.

“I go by Kylo Ren . . . but I was named Ben Solo.” He paused, and pursed his lips as Rey watched with bated breath. “My mother is Leia Organa Solo, and I have not seen or spoken to her or my uncle since I was fifteen. It was shortly after I ran away from home they brought you in to train in their palace . . . in my place.”

He paused again, refusing to look at her. Was it shame? Fear? Rey knew not.

He continued, “I am the Dark Lord to rise according to the prophecy.” He looked at her with pity in his eyes, refusing to break contact. “If you want to kill me now, I will give you my own flaming blade to do so. You do not need to tarnish yours with my blood. It is what I deserve after the evil I brought to the land, and it would be a gift to be released from this pain by hands as beautiful as yours.”

His deep breath told her he was preparing for death. With one final look at her, he buried his face in his hands, almost as if waiting for her fatal blow. Rey could not let him suffer like this, and scooted off her stool. She silently knelt before him, wrapping her soft, delicate, tiny hands around his own, and raised them to kiss. She watched him lift his head abruptly, as the brilliant light from the fire reflected off his face.

“I could never kill you. I believe I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. I was six and we met in a vision. It was not until tonight when I saw you in person that I realized it. I will not be killing you, no matter what I’m told. Come with me, come back home. We can figure this out together.” Her request hung heavy in the air between them.

“My Master will not let me leave. I am trapped here, in the Dark Force, constantly seeking its power. My soul is tainted and I can never go back.”

The woman leaned into their folded hands, almost in a prayer. She kissed his knuckles again and looked up with wet, pleading eyes.

“Please Ben, . . . I’ll help you.”

Rey watched as Kylo’s eyes became misty and his expression softened to one of regret and compassion. The more moments they spent together, the more connected she felt to him.

“You cannot understand the amount of comfort you provided me in the darkest reaches of my soul for the last decade,” he whispered. “You feel like home to me. Like a comforting warm blanket, welcoming me back from the cold woods. I cannot bear to be separated from you. But circumstances are keeping us apart. I . . . I can’t join you. Not yet.”

Rey knew there was no convincing him when he was not ready. She kissed his hand once more. Reaching up, she took his now dry hair out of its bun. It fell in kinks and lumps past his shoulders as she combed it through her fingers until it fell in loose waves.

“There. Now you look more like yourself.” She smiled softly before standing, leaving one hand on his shoulder as he continued to sit. He followed her movement with his eyes, unwilling to look away. She looked out onto the rising sun beginning its ascent over the horizon.

“I need to head back before I am missed,” she sighed, unwilling to pull herself away from his presence. He smiled mischievously at her and winked. “No, I can’t stay.” Laughing, she walked over to the cloak draped chair. Before she could wrap it around her, Kylo stood and grabbed it from her hands.

“If you can’t stay, the least you can let me do is dress you, and provide you escort out of the castle.”

“I do not want to lead you into trouble with your Master. I will act as a servant, sneak out the back.” She paused as he placed the cloak over her shoulders. “It’s best if I arrive home alone. I can explain I went on an early morning walk to clear my head after the storm. Luke will believe it.” She turned to head out the door and as her hands grasped the handle, he spoke with a break in his voice.

“Please, tell me your name.”

“Rey. Just Rey.” She smiled at him. “I’ll be at the Festival of Life in a few weeks, I’m sure you know about it.”

“I do. I’ll be there,” he said with resolve in his voice.

“I’ll keep a weather eye out for you then.” With her final words, she closed the door on him, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Her thoughts caused her to laugh to herself.

The Festival of Life is a summer fertility festival.


	8. Chapter 8

_“. . . In the coldness, they shall find warmth. . .”_

Kylo would never publicly admit it, but studying the history of his family and land was enjoyable in his free time. Since his visit with Rey, his study mostly consisted of scouring whatever historical records he could find to confirm his suspicions about the wisps and their connection to the Force. They were known to appear to a Dyad when something specific and important needed to happen. He was unsure if Rey was aware of this fact, but knowing his family’s habits, he doubted it. He agreed with her reading of the prophecy indicating their union, though he suspected his estranged family would not approve of their union as a Dyad. A path forward in convincing them of its necessity would certainly be a challenge. He resolved they must discover a path forward themselves. Kylo desired his magic in the Force and its power to remain in his hold. But her warmth was something he could no longer live without. She was finally, truly accessible to him. No longer in his dreams, he would not let her go without fighting for her. Rey and he would be the next Dyad to rise.

The Festival of Life was the one time a year the lands of Tatooine and Naboo unified for any significant length of time. The remainder of the year they stood in stark rivalry, for reasons long forgotten by most of the inhabitants. However, there were stories of a previous united generation, and whispers spoke of legends long dead, but to most people they remained bedtime stories. While Kylo currently ruled the land of Tatooine, guided by a mysterious Master of the Dark Force, he knew the Nabooian throne was ruled by his mother, and her army of Light Force users.

The Festival officially lasted three days, from sun up on the first day, to sunset on the third. Many participants took the last night to unofficially continue the celebration for every moment they could wring from the night. It was a festival of life, and many a child were made on the last evening. Kylo was not a stranger to these particular celebrations, attending many a festival before, and hoped he would again. However, on this first morning of the festivities, he wanted exactly one woman. The only thing he was unsure of is if she wanted him in a similar fashion. Kylo arrived at the valley of Mustafar, a border between the two kingdoms, flanked on either side by rising rolling hills, each housing the palaces of the respective kingdoms; far enough apart to not be a bother, close enough to be friendly reminders of a troubled past.

Kylo hoped in his all black clothing he would stand out in a crowd enough for Rey to still recognize him and find him easily. The people in his charge did not fear his power, and every year he was showered with gifts and well wishes for his continued rule. Women would flock to him, hoping to gain his attention and eventual partnership, and while many of them would suit his temporary needs, he now knew none of them were his fate. There was an invisible thread connecting him to Rey, eternally pulling them toward each other, in closer ever tighter circles until no choice was left but to join together. Pulled together by the Force, by the wisps calling them toward their fate, his dreams were becoming reality, and he hoped reality would not turn into a nightmare.

Upon his arrival, the festivities were a few hours deep from their beginning. He was not used to waking up early, as most Dark Force training must occur at night, leading him to miss the first day’s sunrise ceremonies. However on this morning he did not mind as his mission to search the grounds as inconspicuously as possible would hopefully lead him to Rey. While he was dressed in all black despite how warm the day would become, almost everyone else dressed in much lighter colors. Women brushed past him in long flowing gowns of slightly off white colors. Much of the clothing was decorated with elements of nature and references to the season. Small white flowers, called the _Flowers of Brigid_ , a goddess in their cultural stories, adorned many of the women and girls' hair. Occasionally, one would walk by with the traditional Brigid necklaces, a gift given to single women as a blessing of hope to provide her family of her own, either by blood or chosen foundlings. When given by a potential suitor, the necklaces even came to be understood as a desire for romantic advances. The woman could accept or reject the invitation as she wanted. It was understood in their community that the acceptance of a necklace did not mean the advances would be returned, but there was a likely chance they would be.

Kylo walked over to a stall selling a variety of necklaces, and found a quite lovely one of white beads painted with tiny blue butterflies. He played with it in his gloved fingers, wondering if Rey ever received one of these.

“That’s quite a lovely selection.” Kylo glanced up at the stall keeper who slightly curtsied at his acknowledgement.

“Yes. It is. Should suit the lady perfectly fine.”

“If I can be forward, . . . the necklace certainly does not suit you.” Kylo slightly grinned at her attempt of a joke, acknowledging his bleak attire and matching hair.

“No, I suppose not,.” he responded as he pulled coin out of his pocket and paid her twice the value of the necklace. She stood speechless. Kylo moved a single finger to his lips in a silent shush. She curtsied her appreciation and returned to her work. Suddenly, Kylo felt a tug on his cape. Turning, he was greeted by a young girl smiling up at him, no older than six or so. He kneeled down so he was in direct eye contact with her.

“Yes, did you want something?”

“You don’t have a flower yet! You MUST have a flower!” The girl held out a pure white flower with five petals in perfect symmetry for him to take. “Besides, you’re wearing all black, and look scary. This flower will make you look nice!”

Kylo smiled, as he reached out, taking the flower she offered, staring at it, unsure what to do next.

“You have to wear it in your hair!” the girl squealed with excitement. “Like everyone else!” Kylo glanced from her to the flower and back at the girl. Before he could get a single word out, she grabbed a fistful of his long hair, and in under three minutes flat, braided a single strand of hair, weaving the long stemmed flower into it. She tied off the bottom of his hair with a blue ribbon from her own braid, sticking out her tongue in concentration. He dared not stop her.

“DONE!” she clapped at her work, giggling as her mother called her back. She waved back at him. “Have a good day, sir!” While there were a select few in his land who knew his face, the large majority of his subjects in Tatooine could not recognize him. This allowed for ease of blending into crowds, on days exactly like this one. This allowed many a mother, like the girl’s, to not fear his presence.

It was then his thoughts were interrupted by _her_ voice.

“Seems like you charmed her practically to death.” Kylo heard Rey slightly laugh as he rotated in his kneeling position to direct his gaze upwards toward her. She was wearing a long, flowing, pale blue dress with sleeves barely covering her shoulders. Her hair was done up in numerous curls and topping it was a flower crown with identical flowers in it as the one woven in his own hair. In her arms, she carried a basket filled with bunches of flowers and leaves, each gathered with a delicate ribbon. She pointed to the flowers on her head. “Gathered this morning by the virgins and the children. They’re passing them out excitedly as we speak.” The tinge of sarcasm in her voice excited him. He swallowed as he searched for the perfect response.

“I didn’t know you were still a…..”

She laughed out loud before he could complete the sentence. Her eyes sparkled with glee as her face lit up in the largest smile he had seen from her yet.

_Idiot._

“I’ve been trained in a variety of skills, some you are aware of, some you are not, including skills in several bodily pleasures. The female Jedi’I masters taught me well.” Rey winked at him, causing him to roll his eyes in response. “I am also trained in medicinal herbs and healing derived from natural resources. So no possible, unwanted issues,” she said with a wink and motioned with her head toward the field where the main festival was taking place. “Walk with me?” She did not need to ask a second time.

He motioned with his arm for her to move before him. “Please, lead the way.” They strode side by side through a crowd of people who did nothing but nod heads in acknowledgement of their presence. Rey received a few greetings from people of all ages who seemed to know her in a semi-familiar way. She appeared to sense his curiosity before asking,

“I sometimes spend time visiting the closest village on market days. It feels good to be connected to the people I will one day be charged with caring for.”

“One way or another.” Kylo answered. “I’m sure you will be a fantastic Queen. Once the current one steps down.” He dared not dive into the history of his mother on the throne, and how a long time ago she planned for him to ascend in her place. But now Rey carried his responsibility, a replacement child for the one that ran away.

“I stand by what I said you know,” Rey skipped ahead of him to grab some kind of orange fruit off a nearby tree and took a bite out of it before continuing, “I can help you and we can figure this whole thing out together. You can stop running.”

“And how do you know that?” Kylo approached her as she stood under the tree. He leaned on a low hanging branch, crossing his arms.

“A mysterious Dark Lord rises out of the middle of nowhere, fully trained, ascends the throne and no one knows who he is or where he came from? It’s obvious isn’t it? Someone only disappears as such, who is running away from their past.” Rey took another bite of the juicy food as a drip of light syrup ran down her chin.

She left it there. Kylo swallowed.

“You raise valid points.” Kylo smiled at her, which she returned with a grin of her own.

“Yes, I do, don’t I?” Her smile filled his soul like a hot summer morning; welcoming and a little intense in the best way possible. “Come, let’s go across the field into the shade. The heat is growing in strength and I need to cool down.”

Kylo silently complied with her suggestion, falling in step beside her as he slowed his gate to match her strides. He took the opportunity to notice how her hair curled in the heat, how the flowers glowed in her presence, and how the sunshine accentuated the subtle pink in her complexion. He watched her look up as two men in white robes and yellow double bladed sabers approached them. He saw Rey’s posture straighten, as her steps became excessively intentional. When they stood mere feet from the two approaching men who appeared to be fellow Jedi’I, Rey took charge and greeted them.

“Good morning, gentlemen; good to see you out in official positions.” She nodded. As they passed, their stoic expressions acknowledged her greeting, and in synchronized movements, two pairs of eyes settled on Kylo with less than welcoming glances. They passed before any confirmation of intent occurred, but Kylo walked a bit closer to Rey considering. Arriving on the other side of the field, Rey found a large rock to sit on, and left Kylo to enjoy the ground in the shade.

The beaded necklace sat heavy in Kylo’s pocket. He shifted in his seat, pausing to allow his nerve to catch up. For all the Dark Force rituals he survived, nothing made him as nervous as this very moment was proving. He cleared his throat, and reaching a gloved hand into his side pocket, pulled out the delicate string of beads. Rey was distracted by some children playing in the sun among the wildflowers and laughed softly to herself. He fingered the beads in his hand.

“I see you lack an important component of your outfit today.” Rey looked back at him over her shoulder, an expression of confusion crossing quickly. “I assume it was intentional.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Her expression only shifted slightly. 

Kylo reached out and clasped her closed hand in his. Using his thumb, he encouraged her to flatten her fist into a palm allowing acceptance of his gift. He dared not make eye contact as he used his other hand to gently place the coiled up necklace into her hand. He withdrew both his hands, as her delicate fingers began to lightly touch the intricately painted beads. Kylo watched her expression soften as she studied the impact of this action and the cultural implications it contained. Quicker than he expected, she took the necklace in two hands, un-wound it, gently placed it around her neck, and quickly leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek.

“Thank you, I love it! The blue butterflies are a very nice touch.”

“You do?” Her expression showed him nothing but joy as he could no longer hold back his own grin. “Ahh, you do. . . . I mean, I thought they were, too. They reminded me of you.”

“Oh, you flatter me, good sir!” Rey laughed through fingers covering her mouth. The shockwaves of her expression softened the expression on his face. 

“Of course, the outcome is up to you, but whatever way you perceive appropriate, I will gladly comply,” he clarified. His connection with this woman was growing deeper. He knew whatever she needed from him, he would do anything in his power to give it to her.

“And what if it’s simply a day in my presence and a night by my side?” Rey arched an eyebrow in his direction.

“Then it will be the best day and night of my life.” He reached out to finger a strand of her hair escaping out of the flower crown. Slowly, he leaned in for a lingering kiss.

Wonder of wonders, she kissed him back.


	9. Chapter 9

The setting sun cast long shadows on the edge of the field. Bonfires sprinkled the field and woods as the nightly festivities in celebration of Beltane would begin. Where Brigid was held in high esteem as a goddess of fertility, light, and springtime, holding very feminine traits; Beltane was the god of death, destruction, and purification, holding masculine traits, which were often shown via warfare and fire. Brigid and Beltane were said to constantly be countering each other. The myths claim they come together during the time of year the festival is held to love each other for one night. The Festival’s hope is to encourage the one night of fertility between the gods so they may bless the fertility of the land, animals, and humans alike. Where the flowers were given to the women in the morning to encourage fertility, the fires served a similar purification process for the men in the evening.

Rey’s basket sat beside her, empty from an afternoon of giving flowers to every child she saw. Her bare feet peeked out the bottom of her dress as she lay on a blanket on the edge of the field. Kylo lay next to her napping in preparation for the long evening. The festival would not finish until near midnight, when the women took bundles of gathered sticks, lit them from the bonfires, and presented them to the men they wished to bed for the evening. Rey sat hugging her knees as Kylo snuck a peek at her from barely closed eyes, pretending he was still silently snoring beside her. He watched her finger the necklace, and smile as she looked at it.

“I take it you like it,” Kylo mumbled from his place on the blanket beside her. She looked over to see him sleepily eyeing her with a grin on his face. She smiled back, and glanced at the beads around her neck.

“It’s the first one I’ve gotten, actually. It’s very beautiful. I love it.”

“It reminded me of you, and how you provided a light in my life since I first met you in a dream.” He paused, waiting for her reaction to his compliment.

“I’ve always wondered why you haunted me, and I think I now know why,” Rey said. She glanced around her, seeing men, women and children mulling around within ear shot. “Follow me to the lake.” She got up, and headed across the field. Kylo rose behind her and quickly caught up with his long strides. When they arrived at the water’s edge, Rey unlaced her sandals and used her belt to tie up her long skirt. Kylo took the hint, took off his boots and rolled up his pant legs. Rey held out her hand for him to grab and slowly led him into the lake. As the water level reached their knees, Rey reached down into the flowing liquid, keeping her other hand laced in his.

“Legend holds that the Dyad will rise in this generation. I remember Ahsoka telling me in my childhood about the Dyad’s connection to the wisps.” Kylo mumbled as he watched her play in the water.

“Ahsoka? How did you know her?” Rey asked, eyes widening as she looked up at him from her bent over position.

“She served as an advisor to my mother when I was a child, but then she disappeared. I was never told where she went. I always wondered if the Force took her somewhere to protect her, due to her gifts.” Kylo replied.

“Gifts?” Rey stood, cocking her head to the side as she covered her mouth with a hand and started to bite her nails. It was endearing. 

“She enjoyed a unique connection with the Force allowing her to see into the future, and the past. She would often meditate in a cave and be gone for weeks at a time, and would return with new knowledge. I always thought she was some kind of traveler to other times and places. As if she possessed hidden knowledge we were not privy to.”

“Like an Oracle.” Rey’s eyes wandered around the lake as she appeared to realize some deep hidden secret.

“The wisps will lead you to your fate…..” Kylo mumbled under his breath. Ahsoka told him this fact for years. Now, it appeared to possess a deeper meaning. Rey interrupted his thoughts with her own realization,

“They told you that too? In what dream?” Rey asked, confused and astounded.

Kylo paused a moment to collect his thoughts as they drifted from Ahoska’s possible real purpose in the Force, to the dreams of wisps she spoke of frequently. “The first one . . . you were nothing but a child, and you looked terrified.”

“Because you were bleeding, and your eyes were pleading with me. It terrified me then, and still does... in a way.”

“In a way?” Kylo asked, concern flooding his face.

“I feel called to the Dark Force. I feel there is something it can teach me, something my education lacks.”

“Why haven’t you tried to reach out to the Dark Force before?” Kylo asked.

“I was prevented from learning about it. It was trained out of me, and I only recently learned it is a part of me.” Rey’s vocal tone increased in volume and strength.

Kylo reached out, moving hair out of her face. “You need a real teacher. I could show you the ways of the Force. Together we can rule.”

“I know…..but I’m afraid of what I feel when you are close. I’m afraid of what the Force is doing within me whenever you touch me.”

Kylo moved to cradle the side of her face in his hand, staring into her pleading eyes. Eyes asking for some kind of acknowledgement she was not alone. “Don’t worry Rey, I feel it too.”

Kylo noticed a strange purple glow radiating on Rey’s face. His eyes shifted toward her feet, and all became clear. The water surrounding their feet was coming alive with a purple glow radiating out from their contact with the water. It felt as if the energy they shared between them, was manifesting physically in the water. The purple glow continued to expand beyond where they stood. Rey let go of him and bent over to play with the water. The black water turned purple at the precise place her finger pads touched the surface. It was actively responding to her touch. She laughed quietly and started to slowly walk through the water. With each step out into the murky water, it began to glow. Making her way back to the bank, she took off running down the sand on the edge of the lake, laughing with glee as she watched the water illuminate with every step.

Kylo glanced down and saw the water was reacting to him the same way and ran after Rey. He caught up to her and reached down into the water, activating the purple again, and splashing her with a handful. She screeched playfully and turned back toward him, throwing her own water on him as best as her small hands could accomplish. Her skirt became untucked from her belt, dragging in the lake. They continued to splash and throw water on each other, as the purple in the water continued to grow as they moved in it.

Sooner rather than later, they stood across from each other in the middle of a pool of glowing purple water soaking wet, unsure of what it meant. As they stood laughing, out of the purple glow approached their wisps. Rey’s red one came to her and stopped hovering around her ear. Rey turned to speak to Kylo’s shock and amazement.

“I know!” she said. “You should have told me . . . . no, I didn’t know this could happen. . . . . you tease! Stop it!”

Kylo watched her carry on a seeming one sided conversation with the magical light, dumbfounded.

“You can talk to them, you know,” she said. “We’ve been having fascinating conversations the past few weeks since you and I last saw each other. I’m sure if you talk to yours you’ll understand it.”

Kylo looked at his blue wisp and through the embarrassment, addressed it. “Greetings. I apologize; I did not know you could talk . . . or that I could summon you.”

“ _It’s all right. She is very beautiful, no?_ ” Kylo could somehow understand his wisp. He glanced over at Rey who was chatting up a storm and giggling deep in conversation with the wisp who now sat in her hand. With rapt attention, it listened to Rey recount the day’s events.

“Yes, she is. I’m sorry I did not talk to you before.”

“ _Oh, it’s all right! The Force is mysterious, and only reveals to us what is needed for our knowledge. You see this water? You were not ready to experience this before tonight. It is the prophecy. Only the Dyad can bring light into the dark. The Dyad rises from the dark to bring light to the land and rules together._ ”

“But, she is of the Light?”

“ _Ahh, but that is not where she was born. She was born in the dark, my Lord. This is why her wisp is red. You were born in the light, and hence why I am blue. It is not wrong, you will rule together; in balance._ ”

“Any tips on how to achieve would be appreciated.”

“A _hh, but that is for you to find out, my Lord._ ”

“Of course, nothing is easy is it?”

“ _Nothing_.”

The water continued to glow below them as Kylo glanced up to see Rey already watching him. “It’s like you brought life to the water,” he said to her, and watched her face change, as she suddenly ran off toward the fires, leaving her wisp behind. The two wisps moved over toward each other, each reaching out a tentacle and grasping the other’s. They watched Rey frolic amongst the fires. She came back with a bunch of tethered sticks glowing with small flames and embers. She stopped in front of Kylo, and taking a deep breath, she made eye contact and slowly presented it to Kylo. He knew what this meant.

“You also brought life to the water. Because there is no life without death. It is all balanced, everything in this world. Light and dark cannot exist without the other, and each takes their turn. We brought life to the water below our feet. This provided me the only confirmation I need. You and I are the Dyad to rise.” She handed him the sticks, and he took them, the flames lit up his face and her brown eyes. He took a moment to notice the tiny brown freckles littering her face and the one scar on her right cheek. He took his other hand and raised it to feel the scar under his thumb, again taking her face in his hand.

He was about to ask where she got it, when a commotion confronted his ears. Looking up from her face, he saw a growing crowd carrying torches heading toward them. This was unusual activity for the festival, and his gut told him something was wrong. He moved his hand to Rey’s shouder, moving her around to his side. “Stay behind me.”

She moved slightly behind him. Kylo could feel her nerves in the Force, and knew she could sense his similarly. Having her nearby was a great comfort to him. As the mob approached, Kylo recognized the uniforms of the Jedi’i Temple Guards, who served as his mother’s personal protection. One individual who appeared to be their leader yelled out to Kylo, “YOU! GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE IS NOT YOUR PROPERTY!”

“NOR AM I YOURS!” Rey yelled from behind Kylo, stepping around his side, snapping his flaming blade off of his belt and igniting it, placing her hand on his chest to hold him back.

Kylo realized he was in love.

“What do you want from him AND me?” Rey continued to stare them down in her flowery dress and his red cross guard blade.

“He needs to be destroyed, Rey. He’s corrupted your mind with his Dark Force magic. Concerned villagers alerted us to your evening antics with this monster. Your behavior is not normal for you. He has likely enchanted you with magic and is pulling you to the Dark Force.”

Rey laughed in his face. “You’re talking to one of the best trained Light Force users in the whole land and you are claiming I am the one who is clouded by the Dark Side? Is that really the battle you are willing to fight? You underestimate him . . . . and me.”

Kylo was not only in love, he was now sexually turned on.

He could not keep his eyes off of her as she stood arguing with the Guards as they moved to encircle them. Her hand remained on his chest, keeping him at bay. He could use any number of Dark Force skills to level them all, but he held back, lest he prove the point they were trying to argue. He saw Rey’s neck turn a blush shade of red as her emotions grew. He could sense the gathered crowd growing agitated behind the Guards as they ever slowly moved closer, preventing any viable escape options for the duo.

“I’m WARNING every single one of you. You attack either one of us and I guarantee some of you will end up dead. PLEASE leave us alone, and no one will be hurt or killed. I beg you, do not go this way.”

“The time for pretty speeches is over, Rey. Move aside or we will forcibly move you.” The leader demanded of Rey, in a predatory tone.

“I don’t think so.” Rey raised Kylo’s flaming blade ready for the advancing attack. Kylo slowly reached behind her, and unclipped her own blade from its hidden place tucked into her dress. When he saw the Jedi’i Guards moving in closer to them he ignited her blue blade, sending shock waves through the minds of the guards. “It’s likely we will need to fight our way out,” he muttered so only Rey could hear him.

“I know we are. People are going to die, and I do not like it, but I see no other options.”

“Nor do I . . .” Kylo’s words were cut off by the first saber blows from the Guards attempting to land their targets. Instinctively, Kylo and Rey turned to fight back to back, deflecting early blows from the glowing yellow sabers. The Guards were clearly not aiming to kill, instead aiming to maim or stun Rey or Kylo. Both of them could no longer deny the Force connected them as a Dyad, for the longer they fought, the deeper they felt each other’s emotions. Kylo could even sense her thoughts as she was talking to herself. They were words full of self-motivation, and checking in on him. He attempted to send a thought to her to encourage her to hold on, and to his shocked awe she responded in a similar fashion, telling him she would not leave his side.

Their connection grew stronger by the passing minute, feeling like a fire ignited in them, joining them to each other, their coordinated motions becoming second nature. They anticipated other’s movements, jabs, parries, and deflections. Rey told Kylo to use the Force to push one Guard away as she stabbed him from behind, causing him to fly past her. With their free hands, they were able to deflect and throw a few Guards out of their reach. At one point, they were shoved into nearly touching backs. Rey instinctively reached through the bond to ask Kylo for an assist as she reached around and grabbed the inside of his thigh, thrusting herself onto his back. At the same moment, he leaned over providing her a space to launch herself off of. He reached his free hand around, to steady her on his back, guiding her kick off a guard’s attack. She bounded off and chased after two more guards who retreated slightly at her advances. Kylo continued to allow his anger to empower him, as he took down a half dozen guards, not knowing if they were dead, or simply wounded. He figured several would die soon either way.

As the two of them pushed back the crowd of Guards, somehow able to keep the highly trained Force users at bay, Kylo began to notice a presence moving in around behind them. By the time he turned his hand to deflect them, a previously hidden Guard approached Rey from behind and grabbed her around the neck. He pinned her blade arm behind her and threw the blade to a compatriot.

Kylo spiraled, and with all the intensity he could muster, thrust his blue blade in the face of the guard who now pinned her against his chest. Her eyes clouded with fear at what Kylo would do; what he was capable of, and he could read her mind. She was afraid of him for the first time. Her fear burned in both their souls, a feeling familiar to Kylo when it was his own to manage. Feeling her fear seemed unholy, something gloriously sinful would hurt him if he got too close. But something he would not be satisfied with until he could touch.

Rey’s presence in his thoughts begged him to think before acting. She feared what he was capable of; not who he was. This thought alone empowered him to act, but looking to what they were up against made his heart desperate. A feeling of being trapped clouded his judgment. He quickly assessed the situation, and came up with the one solution to cause the least amount of stress. He told her through their mental bond, and she started to struggle in the arms of the man confining her, begging Kylo to choose another way.

Before she could scream out her opposition, Kylo lowered his blade, and stuck it in the ground, leaving the burning blade as a testament to his surrender. He kneeled down, placing his hands behind his back in surrender.

“You can take me if you let her go. NO harm comes to her head.” His pronouncement silenced the remaining Guards as they returned to stances of attention, blades stuck in the ground.

“How do I know you won’t use your dark magic to flatten all of us and destroy our land?”

Kylo laughed slightly to himself. “The Dark Force doesn’t work that way. But I suppose you would not know, considering you never asked how it functions.” Kylo gazed at Rey as his vision slowly became cloudy and the world around him went black.

**********

Rey screamed as Kylo’s body fell from the hit to the back of his head, sending him unconscious. The man released her and she fell down over his still breathing body. Tears filled her eyes. There was no logical way he would survive this; he would be put on trial and killed for daring to threaten the rule of the Light. As she kneeled on the ground clutching his clothing, tears streamed from her eyes. Realization dawned on her that _she_ would be the one called upon to kill him. The thought terrified her, and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening. It was her destiny to destroy the darkness in their lands, and he was the figurehead. She reached into his mind, attempting to find any hint of consciousness left, and while he was not completely present and was fading, the bond they shared was still fully intact. She heard a whisper through the Force from him that would stick with her for years after,

“ _I’ll come back for you, sweetheart._ ”


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the Festival was canceled.

Rey arrived at the palace after dark with her clothes dirty and torn, her face tear stained and carrying two blades - her own and Kylo’s black hilted one. Luke and Leia welcomed her with open arms as she cried into their embraces. She loved them and their care of her, but they no longer felt like home. Her home was now bound in chains, soon to be placed in the dungeon under the palace.

Luke and Leia hurried away from Rey when they learned who was being brought behind her, leaving her to stand in the entryway, alone. It was comforting to see them concerned about him, considering the passage of time and what he now represented. But she could not help but notice the way she was left behind in their concern. The Jedi’i Council viewed him as the bringer of all evil, but she knew otherwise. She watched the palace Jedi’i Guards lead him away; their double bladed yellow flames lighting the path toward the dungeon to his place of confinement. The watching mob dissipated as Rey made her way to bed. She realized she was indeed a stand in for someone greater than herself.

By the time she started toward her bedchamber, it was near first light, and she knew she’d be sleeping most of the day. She slowly traversed the dark hallways up to her room. Closing the door behind her, she looked out onto her balcony to see her red wisp sitting on the railing overlooking her precious flower garden. Rey took off her cape, leaving it on the floor. Slipping off her dress, she walked, completely naked except for the necklace she refused to remove, out onto her balcony. She presented her open hand for her wisp to land on, as she leaned on the balcony railing. The wisp looked up to her and settled down, the light tickling the palm of her hand.

“I guess it’s just you and me tonight then, huh…. or this morning. However you want to define it.”

_“You feel guilty, don’t you?”_ Her wisp asked her. _“It’s not your fault.”_

“Really? Because the way I saw it, the Guards came to protect me from him after an apparent threat Leia likely was concerned about. If it was not for me, _he’d still be safe.”_

_“You forget the Force connected you and led you to him. Maybe this is exactly how it is supposed to go.”_

“But I’m supposed to destroy the source of all evil in this world, and he is the source.” She sideways glanced at her wisp awaiting their response.

_“Is he?”_

Rey wanted to argue in response, but realized the question held validity. Darkness was ever present in her own soul, and she knew Kylo mentioned his master. Therefore Kylo was certainly not the only Dark Force user in existence, nor the only person connected to it. Rey turned, carrying the relaxing wisp in her hand away from the open balcony door. She dove under the bed to find the hidden ancient book of prophecies Rose and Kaydel hid. She sat the wisp down on the floor, and sat herself down cross-legged with the book on her lap, and started flipping pages frantically until she found the prophecy about the Dyad.

“ _Always two there are, no more, no less.”_

Rey started to bite the fingernail on her little finger. The wisp flew up and hovered over Rey’s bare right shoulder inspecting the words written on the page, almost as a study partner.

“Always two……hmm.” She glanced at the wisp in thought, as she gnawed on her finger. “He mentioned he has a master. What if this line isn’t referring to the Dyad, but the aspect requiring the constant presence of two Dark Force users…” The wisp moved around in front of her to make eye contact. Or at least something as close to eye contact as it could achieve. It cocked its head, waiting for her to continue. “Kylo said he has a Master, but he’s the only person who has ever mentioned this. Luke and Leia never mentioned a master. If there must always be two users, what happens when one is destroyed? Does the remaining one hold all the power and what if that is too much power for one to hold? Or does the other die as well? A Dyad in the dark.”

_“Maybe you need to talk to him, since his circumstances changed of late,”_ the wisp suggested.

“I think I should.” Rey continued to read through the passage. It made no clarifications to aid her assumptions, and she was too exhausted to keep trying. She slowly shut the book, shoving it back under the bed and placing an enchantment on it, to shield it from the view of non-Force users. She was too tired to do much else. After blowing out her candles and taking the necklace off for the first time, she collapsed onto the top of the bed, too tired to even clean herself of the dirt and blood. No wounds threatened her life and the mess could be handled in the morning.

The wisp sat guard over Rey until she fell asleep. Before too long, Ben’s blue wisp came up from the dungeon. The two enchanted balls of light greeted each other lovingly, and drifted off to the woods before the light of day came, grasping each other’s tentacle hands.

**********

Rey woke to the mid-afternoon sun streaming in her balcony window, immediately regretting not closing it the night before. She squinted before rolling over. Every muscle in her body was sore from the previous night’s fight. She groaned as she rolled out of bed, grabbed a robe, and after wrapping herself, opened the door for Rose and Kaydel to make her a bath. In moments, they brought up the tub, hot water, scented oils she made herself, lavender soap, and a towel.

“Thank you, ladies. Would you mind helping me tend these wounds? Salves and such are in the chest at the food of the bed.”

“Of course Rey,” Rose said as she went to the chest, pulling out small vials of a variety of creams, poultices, and oils. Kaydel held Rey’s hand as she stepped into the tub and inhaled sharply as the water started to soften her scabbed wounds.

“Sounds like you need a good long soak Rey,” Kaydel said, sitting down next to the tub on a stool, with a towel in her lap.

“You have no idea…” Rey moaned as she slid her whole body into the tub until water lapped at the bottom of her chin. Closing her eyes, she recalled the previous night’s events to the listening women, attempting to make sense of the evening. When she finished, there was silence in the room, causing her to peep open her eyes. Both women were staring at her with gaping mouths and shocked expressions.

“You’re an idiot, Rey.” Kaydel was able to finally eek out. “You refused to sleep with him?”

“I didn't exactly have much choice in the matter! I wasn’t about to take the risk bringing it on myself!”

“But you at least wanted to, right?” Rose tried to pull out more from Rey and she decided to give in. Her energy level had not recovered, and these women would pull teeth to get information out of her. Giving in was the easier option.

“He’s a kriffing tree. Rose, oh my word, any hot blooded woman would want to!”

“Is he still down in the dungeon?” Kaydel asked and immediately dodged Rey’s splash of water.

“Stop it, Kaydel! I couldn’t get into the cell if I tried!” Rey smiled, giving her thoughts away.

“Oh, but you’ve thought about it at the very least,” Rose chimed in.

“Yes, but to get him out before they force me to kill him! Not to make love to him.”

The sentence hung in the empty airspace left behind by Rey’s admission. All three women were well versed on the impact of Kylo’s arrest and what Rey was trained for. This was the purpose of her life: to rid the land of the darkness in the Force so the two opposing sides could join in the Light. Rey’s heart told her forcing Kylo to live in the Light would not make it stick, or even valid. The trouble was finding a way to get him out, help him understand the need to accept the Light, and clear his name with the Jedi’I Court. She possessed no clear direction forward on any of those points. The room remained silent as Rey got out of the bath, dried off, and sat on her bed as Rose and Kaydel applied salves, oils, and ointments to help Rey’s body heal. It was near dinner by the time they finished, so Rey dressed for the evening and dismissed the two women until she was ready to turn in for the night. Dinner would not settle in her stomach quite yet.

Rey sensed a tug on her soul, like Kylo’s presence called out to her. No words or feelings were viable, but there was a drive leading her. Rey watched the setting sun, wishing for someone she was comfortable enough with to freely discuss options. She went out to her balcony, looking over her garden. She longed for someone in the midst of this palace to understand her. In reality, she knew there was someone, though he was out of her reach. As she sat on the balcony, considering the various directions her life could take from this point forward, both the red and blue wisp floated up to her. She smiled at their company, noticing their tentacles wrapped together as if they were holding hands. Rey held her left hand for them to land on.

“Hello little ones. It’s nice to see you, I suppose you don’t come out during the day, do you?” They both shook their heads. “Yeah, I wish sometimes the Light did not pull as much as it does. Night is always more fascinating to me anyway.

_“Come, he wants to see you. He has a message for you!”_ The blue wisp told Rey.

“You’ve talked with him?”

_“Oh, yes! I spent most of the day with him. It's dark where he is, and he needed a friend. He wants to see you.”_

Rey considered this for probably longer than she needed to, knowing what her heart wanted her to do. A plan began formulating as she considered possible consequences and outcomes, but the temptation to see him again was too great for her to ignore.

“Would you both go to him, and tell him I am on my way tonight? I will wait until the castle is quiet, then I will come.” The two wisps nodded their heads in agreement, and headed off to find him in the lowest level of the palace.

Rey started pacing her room, arms crossed over her chest. By the time night fell, she formulated a plan to at least visit him in prison, and to manage the execution to shortly follow; but because she was closely supervised in her daily life, she struggled with the logistics of how to help him escape. Her plan would involve some Light Force trickery if they got caught, but most people only saw her as their future Queen, and forgot her Force abilities as a Jedi’I, so there was little risk in reminding them when she ruled, the Force would be a part of it. Demonstrating her own Force abilities would also give her an escape if the plan went sour. She could claim she was put under his spell and most likely dodge any immediate issues. Him being seen as the only Dark Lord in existence would help as well if plans went bad. Long term might be harder to ease away, but she’d figure it out if needed. Rey paused her pacing as the plan solidified and settled. It was a good one. But she would need help.


	11. Chapter 11

“So. Let me get this straight, because I’m still mostly confused.” Rose sat on Rey’s bed, joined by Kaydel as both women watched Rey pace the floor as she explained what she needed from them.

“You want us to dress in Jedi’i Guard uniforms . . .”

“That you stole.” Kaydel interrupted.

“Yes, that you stole who knows how long ago.” Rose’s frustration was growing with the course of the conversation.

“A while, don’t ask too many questions,” Rey clarified to Rose’s frustration.

“Where did you even get them?” Kaydel interrupted.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Don’t ask.”

“So you want us to wear the stolen uniforms, with masks, and use the stolen double bladed flaming blades, to escort you down to the dungeons, which we’ve never personally been too, to relieve the current guards of their duty, so we can escort you to the jail cell, and stand guard while you talk to the man who is trying to take over our land to rule it under his Dark Force magic?”

“Yes ma’am. That’s generally how it will go if everything goes according to plan,” Rey confirmed.

“And what if it doesn’t pan out exactly the way you desire?” Kaydel looked skeptical.

“The Jedi’i possess a few tricks we aren’t allowed to use until we pass our trials. Nevertheless, it doesn’t mean we can’t do them before that point. Perform your roles, and I’ll do mine, and it should be fine.”

“Should, she says, as if her life isn’t on the line or anything.” Kaydel rolled her eyes at Rose’s comments.

“At least as her ladies-in-waiting, should we get caught, we can claim she enchanted us.” Rose laughed at her own assumption. “Unless… yeah that could actually work!” The two women sitting on the bed shook hands in an agreement as Rey huffed at their antics.

“Does this mean you’ll help me?” Rey asked, growing impatient.

“Yes, yes of course it does.”

“After the way you described him, we couldn’t stand in your way.” The two women laughed, as Rey now rolled her eyes in kind.

Within the hour, Rey fit them into Jedi’i Guard uniforms of gold and white, including masks. She showed them how to activate the flaming blades and several basic movements the Guards frequently used, especially when it came to standing at attention and on guard. Rey changed from her cream colored dress to a short riding tunic, trimmed pants for ease of comfort, and soft soled shoes for appropriate sneaking. She donned a black cape she infrequently wore. Walking undetected through the castle practically required all black clothing to appropriately disguise her as much as possible. Besides, it was a nice change from the pastels she normally wore. She braided up her hair into a crown encircling the top of her head and around to the base of her neck. Leia taught her to braid it this way when she was a small girl. Rey remembered wondering at the time, if this was how it felt to have a mother. However, Leia was more often concerned with her politics than being a motherly figure to her.

When the clock struck midnight, Rey, Rose and Kaydel began to carry out their plan, praying to both Brigid and Beltane it would work.

“May Brigid bless us. ” Rose mumbled to herself as they headed out the door.

The hallways stood void of servants as the palace slept this late at night. The three women encountered no problems until they reached the front of the dungeon. Rey walked ahead of her ladies as the approached the guards. Moving her gloved hand out of her cape under their gaze, she said,

“You are off duty, and were replaced by another duo of Guards. You are no longer needed.” They repeated her words in a trance like state, and walked away.

“Do you do that to us?” Kaydel asked, concern filling her voice.

“I will not answer . . . right now. Please stand guard while I go in.”

“Rey, how will you unlock…”

A click of the door told them Rey did not need keys to get where she wanted to go. Rey slowly opened the door, wishing the hinges were freshly oiled and would not creak so much. Kaydal and Rose took their positions by the door, igniting their flaming blades in a crossed, attentive stance. Rey slowly closed the door behind her, and greeted the darkness in front of her. She knew Kylo was the only prisoner present. It was not a habit of the Jedi’I council to keep prisoners here.

“Kylo? Where are you?” Rey looked into the darkness as she saw the blue and red whips fly out of a cell at the other end of the room, and hover in the hallway.

_“REY! DOWN HERE!”_ They called out to her. “ _HE NEEDS YOU! HURRY!”_ The panic in their tiny voices echoed in her head. She ran down the hallway unsure what she would find. The wisps disappeared through the bars of the cell right before Rey arrived. When she rounded in front of the locked door, she saw them hovering near his head, and Rey saw what they were concerned about. She got to work on the door, unlocking it, and hurried inside the cell. She fell in front of him as he propped up his body on the stone wall. He looked mostly dead already.

His face was as pale as she had ever seen. Granted, she’d only seen him twice before, but the day he spent in prison did him no favors. He moaned as she kneeled in front of him. Brushing his hair out of his face, she cupped it in her hands.

“What happened to you?” She asked, her voice filled with concern. He did not respond.

_“Down here, Rey! He’s been wounded.”_ The blue wisp moved down to Kylo’s abdomen and pointed at a dirty, gaping hole in his side slowly bleeding him dry. Rey swallowed and considered the one Jedi’i technique she was never taught, but knew existed. Every time she inquired, Luke would brush it off and say it was a needless skill for her. Which was confusing to her considering his specialty magic was encouraging living plants to thrive.

“I must heal him,” Rey mumbled to herself, almost as a way to convince herself it was possible. She pulled off her hood and placed one hand around the back of his neck, and the other hand directly over his wound. Settling on her knees, she closed her eyes and reached out to the Force for assistance.

“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.” She mumbled to herself over and over again until she welcomed the Force flowing through her. As she entered a meditative state, she used their bond to encourage the Force to use her as a conduit for healing. Her hands began to tingle; the sensation catching her off guard. Opening her eyes she saw his wound slowly closing under her hand, and his eyes were now wide open, studying her face in awe and gratitude. Feeling a tickle on her arm, she looked over to see the two wisps placing their tentacle like hands on her own, their heads bowed in concentration. They were helping her to heal him. They were of the Force, and could channel it as easily as she could. Reasons could be sorted through later, so she closed her eyes again, regaining the needed focus. It was hard work, and she was building up a sweat in the effort. Eventually, tingling in her hand stopped and she opened her eyes to see his wound perfectly healed, and not even a scar left behind.

Kylo looked at her and with a weakened voice said, “Is this your first time healing?”

“I… Yes, it was.”

“That’s a Dark Force technique Rey. You either naturally come by it, or a Dark Force user must teach it to you. ”

Rey rubbed her palm, as she saw tiny shocks of light spark out of her hand as she felt the Force power draining from her. Glancing at the wisps, she asked them directly.

“You bring the Dyad together, don’t you? It’s your role. The Force sent you to us.”

“We are not allowed to tell you until you discover it on your own. but yes, we are,” Her red wisp confirmed.

“And the lights in the water?” Kylo asked, interrupting their conversation. “Is that you too?”

“No, it is the power of the Dyad on display through the Force. Whenever a Dyad connects, they bring forth life. When you connected in the water, it came out of you in concentrated form.”

“It can happen in the trees at night too. You will see bugs light up as they fly around you. The last Dyad connected with flying bugs, you are connecting through water,” the blue wisp said.

“But what does it mean for us?” Kylo asked Rey, confusion crossing his face. Rey looked at him, realizing he did not know the details about the prophecy.

“The Dyad is prophesied to join together and rule over both kingdoms. But I am also destined to destroy the dark. You are identified as the source of this darkness.” Rey managed in a choked voice. 

“You can’t kill me though.” Kylo said as he reached out to touch her face in concern.

“No, I can’t.” Tears came to Rey’s eyes. “Only a few hours remain before sunrise. I can’t get you out yet.” She paused as her voice broke. “I wish we could find a third way. I don’t want to kill you.”

“I know you don’t. And if you must, I know it’s not you.”

Rey smiled, as she found something to sit on, ready to spend a few fleeting hours with the only person in the world who seemed to understand her.


	12. Chapter 12

Rey stood in her room, alone, with the outfit she was to wear laid out before her. She picked it out herself, refusing to wear the white wrapped clothing Leia suggested. Instead, she chose colors of mourning.

She was about to kill the person she loved the most.

In the past few weeks, Kylo Ren was granted a semblance of a trial. Rey knew from the beginning the Jedi’i Court did not intend on offering any kind of compassion. Or an opportunity for redemption. They would not even permit him to speak in defense of his own actions. He was charged with treason against his family and his homeland. Rey tried to argue he was thrown out of the very training she was currently subjected to, but no one would listen, and Luke sent Rey out of the trial room.

The Court deliberated for only a few hours, before Kylo was sentenced to death by Rey’s hand. Not a single word was spoken of his yet-to-be-seen Master. Rey remained confused as she believed there was critical information omitted, leading the Court to make rash judgments. Her task was to fill her role as dutifully as possible, and prevented from speaking in his defense. The prophecy supposedly called her to destroy the darkness, but as she stood in her bedroom, looking at her chosen clothing, she could not help but consider the actual reading, calling for her to join Kylo Ren. Somehow that part of the prophecy was glossed over by the majority who cared to read it. Or they were intentionally ignoring it. Rey was not sure.

The reason no longer mattered. Rey’s training was complete, she was raised to defeat the darkness, and while no one predicted it would end up in an execution, the deed was standing in front of her, completely unwelcome to her soul. This was seen as the easy way out, and she would be the undisputed ruler, ready to ascend the throne. Despite her wishes for the opposite to happen. She wanted to run away from the destiny placed on her by others, but looking at the clothing, her ideas were drying up.

Rey opted to wear pants for the first official event in her life. It felt wrong to kill a man while wearing a dress. The pants were coarsely woven wool, cut to her figure, but allowing for freedom of movement. She wore a breathable long sleeved grey shirt, slightly large on her tiny frame. However, the coordinating grey vest and belt tucked in the shirt to fit her form. Her unlit blade hung clipped from her belt. She pulled on her knee high black boots, and braided her hair in a double crown style Leia taught her. Rey swore to herself once the deed was completed, she would never follow their demands again. Leia and Luke refused to listen to logic, despite Rey’s requests for them to consider Kylo’s story. She begged them for understanding but as the weeks passed, she began to fear for her own life if she did not “destroy the darkness” to the satisfaction of the Jedi’i Court.

Rey knew how royal executions typically occurred. She watched vengeance carried out multiple times before. As she left her room, holding her head high and pushing the emotion away, she recalled previous deaths in this manner. Not all of them were immediate. Some were lengthy and painful, others quick and short. Luckily, her weapon of choice, her flaming blade, was a quick and relatively painless death. As she marched on, emotion threatened to overtake her. She knew she was not emotionally prepared for what stood before her, and knew the moment she saw Kylo, she would break down. The connection they shared provided them comfort their entire lives, and just as they discovered the source of the connection, it was being ripped away from both of them. Rey paused at a door that led out to a field behind the palace. The field where she was to spill blood, making her an avenging goddess in the eyes of the people. She would conquer death, and bring life by ascending the throne tomorrow. She wondered if it was sinful to be shedding blood in the shadow of such a beautiful building, full of light and joy and life. But the Jedi’I did not seem to care about such paltry details.

As Rey took a moment to approach her future, she concluded that while she possessed no control over her fate, she could control her emotions. There was a power in knowing her emotions were her own, and only she could show them. In an instant, soft tears came to her eyes and started to stream down her face. They may be taking away her choice in actions, but they would not take away her feelings.

She would kill Kylo Ren with tears of love on her face. 

As Rey stood, prepared to cross the threshold into her future, an overwhelming sense of peace wafted over her. The tears continued to flow, but she knew _he_ was trying to reach her. She opened her eyes, and reached out to him through their bond, telling him she was ready, and his reply came as clear as if he was standing behind her, whispering softly into her ear.

_“Poison your second blade Rey, I know you store some. Wear it on your side. Please trust me.”_

He was gone as quickly as he came. Rey knew if they were to both make it out alive today, trust was required. In an instant, she turned to run back to her room, but was met by the blue and red wisp, bringing her the back-up blade and a vial of poison.

“How did you…..?” She barely spoke before they placed the vial into her hands.

_“He sent us to get it first. Said you would need it.”_

“Thank you . . . Please run along, I don’t want you two accidently seen, not with what everyone knows about you in the prophecy.” Without a word, the two wisps flew off, leaving Rey alone again. She quickly got to work.

Sitting down, she ignited the blade on her backup hilt, and opening the vial of poison, she poured it onto the flaming blade. The yellow of her second blade, turned into a brightly shaded red, the stream beginning to spark and flicker becoming unstable. No longer a smooth beacon of light, it was now irregular, appearing as if it would explode in her hand. She let the blade color absorb the poison. When she believed the blade took all the poison it could, she disengaged it, and clipped it to her belt on her opposite hip. The emotion still engulfed her, and trust was hard, but for now she knew there was a plan. If she believed Kylo, if she wanted to believe in Ben, now was the time. Moving forward was the only way to make it happen.

His message gave her hope of a chance both could escape the reality before them, alive. His specific plan avoided her knowledge, but she was willing to give it a change at success. She knew he was more aware of the full power of the Force than she was, and at best she knew only half of what there was to learn, as her training focused in the Light. At least he was raised in the Light, and trained in the Dark, and familiar with both.

Rey took a deep breath as fresh tears spilled out of her eyes. She did nothing to stop them, hoping others would see. They would not understand, but perhaps the question would encourage them to consider the actions they supported. She took a deep breath to gather what composure remained, and pushed the door open.

A still, quiet field met her gaze. It was surrounded on all edges by possibly hundreds of people, all turning to look at her as she emerged. The breeze blowing through the trees was the only sound meeting her ears, accented with chirps of a few birds flying overhead. The sun warmed the day, and Rey immediately regretted her long sleeves. In the center of the field, there was a circle of crisscrossed logs, forming a fence in which she was supposed to do her deed. She was previously briefed on this part of the day and knew the order of events. She was to walk to the center of the circle of logs, compose herself, and Kylo would be brought out for her to dispose. Most executions were fairly standard, the prisoner would kneel and be killed. But occasionally, prisoners would fight back, especially if they knew themselves to be innocent. Occasionally they killed the person sent to kill them. Should that happen, they were allowed to live, albeit not allowed to continue living in the community. Often they were never seen again, and rumors spread they became fodder for the Dark Force. Rey did not know if these stories were true, and suspected they were only told to children to encourage good behavior. Perhaps they were made up to intimidate adults into good behavior as well. It did not matter now.

Rey approached the fenced circle, acknowledging the two Jedi’i Guards as they let her pass by. Rey walked into the circle, and started to hear whispers spread through the crowd as she knew they saw her tears. She walked to the other side of the circle, looking back at the guards, knowing the sooner this was over, the sooner her new life could begin, in one way or another. She would either be crowned the Queen of Naboo, or she would be a runaway with the notorious Dark Lord at her side.

She turned, and nodded at the guards. “Bring him out,” she said, her tone commanding, but cracking underneath.

She watched as they motioned to the other door, and through its opening Kylo was brought. His long black hair fell in front of his face, matted and dirty with filth from his stay in prison. The blood from his healed wound still dotted his shirt, crusty and brown. He kept his eyes down turned as he was escorted into the circle. Pushed down into a kneeling position in front of her, the guards tied his wrists and ankles. They left the two in the circle and exited, enclosing the fence, leaving Rey in control.

A dozen guards surrounded the circle. Rey knew to attempt any kind of escape would require fighting their way out and she hoped Kylo’s plan would work. She slowly approached him, halting to loom over his still body. She tried to reach out to him through the bond, but he was blocking her. She made the decision to trust him.

She knew no words would suffice to convince others of the needless bloodshed ahead of them, but actions might. Pulling out her blade, she ignited it and paused before dropping it to the ground. It fell in front of Kylo’s down turned face, quickly followed by her own knees hitting the ground, as she quickly cradled his face in her hands. She heard a gasp roll through the crowd, as she brushed his hair away, using a finger to turn his face upward to make eye contact with her. Placing her forehead on his, she felt him close his eyes in a moment of peace as the wind tousled both their hair. Rey knew what was about to happen would not reflect on her well, but taking the chance, she ducked down and kissed him as deeply as she could. His body lurched forward, trying to deepen the kiss as much as he could with his limbs tied behind his back.

She was sure he kissed her for an eternity. The way they melted into each other surprised her, but was not the thing that shook her to her core. Kylo allowed the bond to open long enough for her to mentally whisper to him, _“I love you.”_ Opening her eyes, she saw him smile at her. In a moment of brief joy, though no words escaped his lips, she knew he felt the same. Breaking away from the intoxicating sensation of his lips on hers, she heard the crowd grow restless at the realization of what was about to happen. She knew this was not part of Kylo’s plan, but she would rather die fighting than kill a man who loved her and who she knew would not fight back. She stood, and his eyes followed her, anticipating the final blow, though none came.

Rey knew what she was about to do was likened to treason, but her love was now speaking for her, and there was no turning back. Picking up her blade, she raised it behind her head, and in a sweeping motion, twirled and struck behind him, cutting the ropes binding his hands and feet.

“I will not kill a man who kneels before me!” she yelled to the crowd. Grabbing the now poisoned blade from her belt, she unclasped it and threw it in Kylo’s direction, he grabbed it in one swing and stood igniting the red erratic flame.

A slight smile emerged on his face, and he opened the bond, telling her his plan. Rey nodded; she understood. In an instant, she attacked him. Their blades found each other before parrying. They circled each other, taking legitimate strikes at heads, arms, legs. Rey was able to stab Kylo in the shoulder and side, and he nicked her leg, allowing a drop of poison enter her body, enough to acknowledge itself, but too little to affect her. The fire inside her built as her fighting instinct arose and clouded her judgment. Her training took over as she continued to attack and block all of his blows, backing him into a corner. With a flourish of her blade, she sliced his face upwards from his shoulder to the brow, leaving a nasty wound that would have driven most men off their feet. Kylo recovered, turning towards her with his menacing form and an internal message of _“Ready, love?”_

She replied yes, and he approached for one final time.

Kylo feigned anger at her, for their bond was open and she felt nothing but love from him, as he took one final blow. She tried to block his swing, but she was too slow, and he stabbed her in the abdomen, and then sliced up her back as she fell to the ground, appearing to be dead. The darkness overtook her as the poison crept into her soul. She sent a silent plea to Kylo as he stood over her, tears in his own eyes.

_“Be with me,”_ she was able to express before the darkness took over. She hoped one day her eyes would open again.


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo stood over her body, as the crowd began to yell. For all they knew, he killed her. He knew the opposite was happening, and she was merely asleep while her body fought off the poison. He could feel the presence of his Master, calling him back to take his place on the throne, the darkness overtaking him. But Rey was a spark of hope, calling him back to the Light now, as she did for many years prior. He knew the Dark Force guided him, and he knew a cave close to Tatooine held answers. The rumors reported it contained healing waters and a mysterious presence bound within its confines. While he struggled with unseen belief, it remained his only option. He needed to try and heal her from the poison surging through her body as quickly as possible.

Grabbing both blades in hand, he addressed the stunned crowd.

“Is this your warrior?” he yelled as the crowd fell into silence. “Where is your hope now?”

He felt her life slowly leaving her, and every passing moment was another she was closer to death. But he could not heal her publically, not where his Master could see, not while he was vulnerable. He supposed if both of them were alive, they could defeat him, but alone it was close to impossible.

“You used her for your own means. You used her to carry out your wishes, giving her no choice in her actions. Is she a vessel to you?” Kylo allowed the anger to rise inside him. He looked at the woman lying at his feet as the light inside him confirmed where he needed to go. Both the Light and the Dark were calling him to the same place. He reached out to Rey through the bond, attempting to reach her thoughts. He searched her dreams to discover she was thinking of their time at the lake, where they fully connected as Dyad, the life giving Dyad…

Kylo realized what was required of him. He clipped both their blades to his belt, and bending down to where Rey lay, picked her up, cradling her limp body in his arms. Without words to the waiting crowd, he stormed out of the enclosure, passing his mother and uncle as he did. He made brief eye contact with Leia, and saw her nod her head in acknowledgement of his actions. He left them behind as he walked toward the woods. He heard Queen Organa command the guards, “Stand down. Right now, Ben Solo is our only hope to bring her back and conquer the darkness. Let him do what he needs to do.”

Kylo did not look back at the usage of his given name, but it did cause him to pause his progress. His heart pulled him back toward his mother, and he fought his own desire to follow. To go home. To return and start over.

Rey slightly moved in his arms as a sickening moan erupted out of her unconscious mouth, reminding him of the task before him. He felt his mother reach out to him through the Force for the first time in nearly two decades. Turning his head and the top half of his body around to glance at his mother, their eyes locked for only a moment, as she smiled at him. Luke followed her gaze and nodded his own head. It was the only affirmation he needed. He was on a path worth following. Mentally, he resolved to never go by his adopted name again.

Kylo Ren died in that field, and Ben Solo rose to life.

**********

Rey’s life faded as Kylo carried her toward the cave at the bottom of the valley of Mustafar. He did not know exactly how he got there, or how long it took, but the Force guided him to the opening. It stood large and looming over him as he paused, taking a breath, but not daring to waste any more time.

The darkness surrounded him as he entered the gaping opening. He continued to allow the Dark Force to guide him. As he entered the deeper reaches of the cavern he heard running water, and the sound of a woman humming, her melodic tones eerily familiar to him.

“Hello? Is there anyone here?” The woman’s humming stopped before she lightly laughed at the nerves present in his voice. But she did not continue, appearing to wait for his approach.

“Ben Solo, grandson of Anakin Skywalker, who lived and died by his passions, and followed power to his destruction… follow the sound of the water, and you will find what you seek. The Wisps led you to your fate.”

Kylo knew he wanted Rey to live, but that was the extent of his plans. The woman’s voice called him deeper into the inner reaches of the earth, toward the sound of life giving water. He carried Rey farther in until the path before him opened up into a large cavern tall enough to be a cathedral. Enough light poked in from the surface to guide his way. He gently placed Rey down on the sand at the side of the underground lake.

Wondering what to do, he asked the disembodied voice, “Can you hear me?”

“I can, young Skywalker.” Kylo heard a noise coming from the direction of her voice that sent chills down his spine. He recognized her voice as memories of his childhood flooded his mind, and his connection to the Dark Force aided his understanding of his family’s history. It all made complete sense.

The sound of metal chains that kept the voice captive, clanged in his ears. He turned toward the direction of the sound and saw a woman, seated on a stone throne. Her hands and legs were chained to the seat, but allowed for some movement down to the water when needed. Her clothes were tattered. The skin under the chains scarred due to repeated wear and healing, possibly over years. Her hair hung in long, tangled braids on either side of her head, with a third one flowing down her back. Strange tattoos marked up her face and arms, triggering odd memories in his mind before losing focus of them completely.

“Ahsoka.”

Kylo reached to his side and ignited the now red blade, still dripping with poison, as he approached her seat. She smiled at him with compassion in her face and voice.

“Ben . . .you carry your grandfather’s spirit and your grandmother’s flair for the dramatic. You wear your father’s heart on your sleeve, and your mother’s eyes burn in your soul. I knew all of them, a long time ago. You are every bit their success and failures.” Kylo maintained his muted stare at her, waiting for her answer his unspoken question.

“I am the Oracle, once called into the Force’s service to provide guidance to you and others before you. Though you knew me as Ahsoka.”

“Who has imprisoned you all these years? We longed to find you, to learn from your spiritual guidance. To learn to move forward in balance. Who has done this to you?”

“Your Master, the Dark Force user guiding the land you inhibit to its failure: Sheev Palpatine.”

Rage and betrayal rose up in his chest at her words, but his soul knew she was correct. His Master’s threat practically confirmed it in his mind. His Master would kill him in cold blood to rule, and now that Kylo defied his wishes, all three of their lives possibly lay in the balance.

“I believe you.” Turning back to Rey’s practically lifeless body, he asked the Oracle in desperation, “How can I save her?”

“The answer is already within you, Ben. Think back on the bond you two share. The Force has given you everything you already need.” Kylo thought back over the little time he and Rey shared.

“But water is…” Kylo mumbled to himself as he remembered their time in the lake. The Dark Force called him here, but the Oracle was known to be of the Light Force. Water was present in both lakes up on the surface, and deep in this cavern. It unified, it brought life.

“I am no Jedi’i, Ben, the darkness and light you feel in this cave are real and valid. There are no sides here, there is only the Force.” Kylo turned around and looked at the Oracle, who nodded her head in acknowledgement of his actions. He knew what was required of him. His old training told him he was insane for even considering the Light was still present in his soul. Either way, there were answers and healing here in this lake. Turning back to Rey, he picked her up, this time holding her as one would a child with her head resting on his shoulder, and carried her into the water, unsure of what would meet them.


	14. Chapter 14

_“. . . In the heat of passion, they shall find calm . . .”_

Ben waded into the water until it reached his waist and both his and Rey’s bodies were soaked. He knew she would not float on her own, so as he moved her body into the water, he held her head as he watched her breathing grow shallower with each passing moment. He knew she could not reach out to him through the bond, but he could try reaching her. Placing his hand over her abdomen, he focused his concentration, closing his eyes, and reached out to the Force.

“Open your eyes, young Skywalker, see what is happening around you. No longer hide from it.”

Ben did as he was told, and opened his eyes to an astonishing sight. Swirling in the water around the two of them were two strands of lights. These strands were made up of perhaps millions of tiny lights dancing together. Swirling around Rey were thousands of red lights, mixing with her hair, and branching out into the water before her. Conversely, the lights surrounding Ben in the water were blue, the same blue of his companion wisp. 

The colors began to intersect in the water and would burst with a more brilliant shine as a red and blue particle joined each other. Ben kept his hands on Rey but was enthralled with watching the sight before him. A red grain of light would orbit a blue one, dancing around each other, as he witnessed stars do on so many nights before, until they collided in a small explosion to become one light, but now glowing purple. The lights in the water continued to grow simultaneously with a feeling of increased energy in both their bodies. Ben turned his attention back to Rey when he heard a gasp of air escape her lips. She was not fully conscious, but her breathing was easier. She was coming back to him.

“Come on Rey, please come back… to me,” he whispered to her. In a quick moment, a small part of the bond opened. She struggled to send him a poorly formed thought.

The lights in the water continued to explode, as Ben realized they were both a manifestation of the Force Bond connection between them, but also helping him to heal her from the poison and wounds in her body. She grew stronger in his hands, the lights in the water started to increase and expand, filling almost the whole lake as the two of them simply existed in the middle, surrounded by purple lights, reminding him of the power the two of them held. The bond he and Rey shared was creating this, was creating the light in the water, was bringing her back to life. The bond was life giving, and the implications exploded in his mind. The knowledge settled in his soul of them being the Dyad, and they would rise. Ben turned to the still chained Oracle, to confirm his thoughts.

“It was you, wasn’t it? The one who foretold we would rise? As the next Dyad.”

“It was. I knew the last Dyad, and watched them fail. Shortly after their time, the Force told me another pair would rise. I believed it was you, but it was not confirmed until she was born. Then I knew. At her birth, I made the prophecy the Jedi’i kept to themselves, away from public knowledge. I assume they expected this to keep the information from ever becoming reality.”

“But the Force had other plans.” Ben smiled as he turned his attention back to Rey. The water surrounding them stabilized in a circular current, as the purple lights danced and jumped as Ben attempted to pour as much energy into Rey as he could. He could feel her coming back to life and knew their bond was increasingly becoming stronger.

Suddenly, with a loud gasp, Rey jerked her head up out of the water, nearly folding her body in half with the shock of her lungs finally being able to pull in air. Ben grabbed her to prevent her from drowning and righted her into his arms.

“Did we do it? Is everything okay?” she asked, searching for answers in his eyes.

“You’re alive, it’s all that matters right now,” Ben responded. Before he could say more, Rey grabbed his face, and pulled him into a kiss. He reached his hand up to the back of her neck and stroked his fingers there to try and relax some of the tension in her body and mind. As they continued to kiss, and feel each other’s bodies in the water, the stress of the day’s events dissipated. But Rey’s stray thought of concern for the future, slipped into Ben’s mind and interrupted them. Yes, he realized, they won and succeeded, but there was still progress to be made.

“We still have work to do,” he said to her, almost regrettably.

“I know we do. But I want to keep kissing you forever.” She smiled in an attempt to assure him, and it helped, but it did not solve the present problem. He turned toward the edge of the lake and they walked out dripping wet. While Rey took out the buns in her hair, and attempted to detangle it, Ben ignited the blade in his hand and walked over to the Oracle.

“We will need your help, but first we must free you from my Master’s grasp.”

“Should you attempt it, he will know you are here,” the Oracle warned.

“But you won’t be, and that is all I care about. You were gone far too long, and deserve to be free of your bonds,” Ben approached her throne prison. Taking the blade, he reached behind her and cut through the chains holding her tightly imprisoned. Kylo watched as Rey walked up behind him, and using the red blade with more gentle precision, freed Ahsoka’s wrists and feet. The Oracle rubbed her wrists for possibly the first time in years as she stood. She smiled before addressing them.

“I see your future. You will succeed. It might be a long, hard fought path, but there is success to be found.” She turned to look at Ben specifically. “Do what your heart calls you to do. Use your training, but do not be ruled by it.”

Turning to Rey she said, “Your power lies not in your training, or the people in your life, it lies within yourself, to be found when you are ready, and to be utilized when needed to do good things.” She paused and put a hand on each of their faces, lightly caressing their cheeks in care and something like love.

“Your bond is life giving, and together you can return and restore both lands with love and compassion. And possibly other ways.” She smirked at Ben and slightly laughed. Dropping her hands, she materialized a grey cloak from out of what appeared to be thin air, and placed it over her thick braids. Her body language indicated she was about to leave.

“I will be around for you. Call me through the Force when you need me.” She politely pushed between the two of them and paused in thought as she approached the tunnel leading away from the cavern.

Turning around, she said, “Ben, when you see your Uncle Luke, tell him Ahsoka Tano says hello.” In the blink of an eye the woman was gone, and Ben and Rey were left alone in the cavern, sensing the Dark Force increasing its power.

“He’s coming,” Rey whispered, desperation and concern in her voice. Ben nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“At least we will be together.” He reached out his hand to hold hers, and pulled her into an embrace. Resting his head against hers he took advantage of this moment to hold her, knowing it could possibly be his last chance to do so. Lifting his head, he encouraged her gaze to meet his by raising her chin with a gentle touch.

“Kylo,” she whispered, but before she could finish her sentence, his lips reached down to meet hers, and somehow they were the sweetest thing he ever tasted. He moved his hands down her body and grabbed her backside, squeezing as hard as he dared. A moan escaped from the back of Rey’s throat as she grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him even closer into her.

He only slightly pulled away from her for a moment to whisper into her mouth, “Ben. My given name is Ben Solo.” Rey’s eyes opened wide as her expression softened, and then burst forth into a smile.

“Ben.” Rey pressed her smiling lips to his again. As they both opened their bond, the Force sung in their bodies, practically tingling in every cell. Ben knew without a doubt, the visions they saw as children led them to each other. This was the reason: they would rule together, in harmony, in balance. They only had to stay alive.

“Rey, I don’t know how long we have,” he mumbled into her mouth, not daring to pull away, but also knowing there was information needing to be shared. She stopped kissing him in a silent pause waiting for his thought.

“My Master is coming and he’ll try to kill us both. Or turn us on each other.”

Rey stood silent as she slightly moved away from him, lowering her hands down his chest, considering their options. Looking into his eyes with a new sense of resolve, she assured him, “Then we live or die together. I cannot live without you Ben Solo, and I refuse to do so. When your Master shows up, we will fight together. Until then, this moment exists.” She stretched up onto her tiptoes, and with a bend down to match her, Ben kissed her again.

He pulled away from her lips to mutter, “Then we better make the best of our time.”

She smiled with understanding as she sent a thought into his mind that greatly pleased many parts of him. Within moments, their clothes littered the cavern floor, as Ben and Rey no longer needed to wear them. As their hands explored each others’ bodies and those bodies became entangled with each other, Rey could only softly breathe Ben’s name. He explored her with his hands as she lay under him, and when he finally entered her, she screamed his name once. Ben resolved to renounce the name “Kylo Ren” for the rest of whatever life remained. 

He was fully, finally Ben Solo again.

**********

Rey napped next to Ben as he slowly ran his fingers up and down her arm with a light touch, matching her breaths with his motions. He knew releasing the Oracle from her imprisonment was the correct course of action, but repercussions were guaranteed. He could feel the Dark Force alerting him to his Master’s approach. It was only a matter of time before they would be face to face once again. Shaking her slightly to wake her up, they spent a few moments in each other’s arms before dressing themselves, preparing for what was coming. Ben knew the next few moments could potentially change the course of their lives and he fed off the strength Rey gave him as she remained by his side.

He stood up and went to stand beside her, kissing the top of her head as he put his arm around her shoulders. “I’m here, sweetheart, what do you need?”

“You.” Rey looked up quietly into his eyes as Ben sensed the darkness flowing in ever increasing waves around them. It drained any remaining Light present in the cavern. “Just you.” She sighed deeply, turning in to snuggle closer to his chest, reaching her arms around his waist.

Minutes, possibly hours passed in Ben’s awareness as outside light slowly disappeared in the cavern. Ben suspected night was upon them. The large majority of his training hours occurred in the darkness of night. There was something thrilling about the dark energy surging through his body as he perfected his magic under the darkened sky. Looking up toward the top of the cavern, he saw they were no longer alone. Pointing at the roof of rock above their heads, he drew Rey’s attention to what greeted them. 

Thousands of wisps in a variety of colors filled the cavern above them hovering near the roof, all smiling at them. How Ben knew they were smiling, he was uncertain. He suspected he could feel their joy resonating in his soul. Eventually, the red and blue wisps the couple were now so familiar with floated down to them.

“What are you, really?” Rey asked, buying a moment in time. 

The scarlet wisp answered, _“We are the Force. The Light, the Dark, what has come before you, and what will come after. A thousand generations live in us, inhabit the Force, and move within the both of you.”_

_“A visible manifestation, if you will.”_ The blue wisp nodded his head at Ben, who laughed at the wisp’s simplification. 

_“Well, yes.”_ The scarlet wisp acknowledged before continuing, _“It’s why you two form the Dyad and are connected in a special way by the Force. It’s why we can communicate with you. It’s why the Force is strong in both of you, no light or dark overwhelming the other side. The Dyad is destined to rule in balance, and we are here to assist you. However you need us.”_ The wisps above their heads all murmured their agreement and support.

Without warning, Ben heard a voice in his head speak and call him by name. He turned his head away from Rey who was laughing with the wisp in her hand, and toward the cavern opening as a presence moved into the shadows.

Igniting his blade in preparation, he spoke, calling Rey’s attention to the present moment. “He’s here.”

Rey grew silent, as the wisps disappeared up into the mass of lights above their heads. Their two wisps spoke to both of them through the bond, saying “The Force is with you. Allow it to flow through you, use it, and we will be here supporting you.”

Ben and Rey glanced at each other, and ignited their blades. The Force flowed through them both, enveloping and surrounding them. The approaching shadow became a man, old, and fragile, but powerful in the Dark Force. He entered their view, pulling his hood down onto his shoulders. Not a single weapon was in sight.

“Kylo, it’s time to come home…” He locked eyes with Ben, attempting to call him back. Ben’s darkness rose in his soul, flooding his senses and clouding his judgment. At one time he would have welcomed this feeling, but now it felt nauseating. He knew he needed the Light, but the Dark troubled him in uncomfortable and passionate ways. He started to shake his head in weird, contorted motions trying to expel the thoughts his master was manifesting into his head. He felt Rey’s concern for him reach through the confusion.

“What are you doing to him?” Rey demanded, panic rising in her voice. She approached his master eventually standing in front of Ben, her blade raised in defense.

“Child, you are far too young and untrained. Your soul is misplaced on the side of the Force it was not designed for. Your birth changed the course of this man’s reign and you must be destroyed. And he will be the one to do it.”

“I will not carry out your commands anymore, master. You are at the end of your power and we will find a way to stop your influence, one way or another.” Ben’s knuckles grew white around the blade as he clinched the hilt in anger, an action not missed by the figure standing before them. He laughed softly to himself, an action terrifying in its own right.

“The girl must die, Kylo. You know this. You are prepared for this, and you failed previously. However, the Force has granted you one final opportunity to prove yourself worthy.” The shadow of a man paused, seemingly in preparation of something yet unseen. He practically yelled his command, “Kylo Ren, do as you are commanded and kill her.”

Ben raised his blade to his side in defense, “I will not kill her. Or you. The Force is not mine, or hers or yours. It is all of us, and it has not given or commanded me to ever kill for it. In fact, the only thing the Force has done is bring her to me. The only killing I did, is at your command.” Ben pointed his blade at his master as he approached him. The older man refused to move an inch as his student advanced. “I killed my last person for you. I will not kill another. Even you.”

Rey raised her blade to match his in protection. “Ben…” she squeaked out, her voice holding both terror and admiration. Ben lowered his blade and deactivated it, refusing to break eye contact with his master. “What are you doing?” Her voice changed to one of concern.

“Rey is prophesied to destroy the Darkness, it is the extent of her role. We do not know what it fully means. What I do know is living without Darkness or Light is dangerous; both are needed. Each side of the Force must exist in balance with the other, I see that now. It’s why I will not go with you, and why I will not kill her. Nor will I kill you.” His master straightened up and looked around the room, his eyes settling on the spot where the Oracle once sat and fury erupted in his eyes.

“Then you will fall!”

Lightning shot out of his hands, thrusting Ben backwards, sending him crashing into the wall on the other side of the cavern.


	15. Chapter 15

Rey heard a crack and dared not consider what it meant, followed by a splash telling her Ben’s limp body fell beneath the surface of the water. She glanced at the ceiling where the wisps waited and realized while she could see them, Palpatine apparently could not. She reached out to them through the Force,

_“Be with him. Heal him because I cannot be there this time. Please.”_ She immediately saw the variety of colors dotting the ceiling leave their posts and dive into the water behind her, all hidden by the Light Force from the man standing in front of her. She slightly grinned to herself, already feeling Ben grow stronger through the bond.

“You think you can defeat me?” The master asked, a sly grin erupting on his face.

“No, I don’t, I think you are going to be the one to destroy yourself, should you so choose. Ben Solo offered you compassion, and I see hope for you yet. As I once saw hope for him. It is my job to destroy the Darkness, this is true. It has been foretold since my birth. It is my destiny, and my purpose. I once thought the Darkness was Ben, and then I thought it was you. But I am seeing it is not a person, it is the darkness within a person. I must destroy the Darkness within you, draw it out, so you can see it, confront it, deal with it. Find the balance the Force seeks.”

“The Force seeks no balance, child.” He spoke as if she was too immature to understand, too unaware to know the weight of the words she uttered. How wrong he was. “The Force wields its own power, executing its own will, and if you harness it, you use that power for your own will.”

“So you chose to use the Dark Force then, you see? You can choose to stop, and to take a different path.” Rey deactivated her blade and took a step toward him. “The power of the Force is not in the Light or the Dark, it is in the balance of the two. I feel Ben with me, and it is the first time in my life I feel complete. The Darkness, which I still must learn about, fills gaps in my soul the Lightness created. It’s not an answer of either Light or Dark… it is both. The Force is both.” With her words, she held out her hand toward the aging man, who looked for an instant as if he would accept her offer. His eyes darted around the cave, and then up and down her frame, assessing her meaning, attempting to see into her mind, but she blocked him from accessing it.

“You’re part of the Dyad. Destined to rise.”

“We are,” she confirmed with a slight smile. “A life giving Dyad, two parts of a whole, a mixture of life and death, of rebirth and decay. The Darkness cannot succeed where there is light, but the Light would not exist without the dark shadow encasing it, surrounding it, penetrating it. Both are needed.” She paused as her words turned pleading, “Please, give in, let the Light in, Master Palpatine. Running from it is not the answer. You could become more than you are now, help us.”

“It’s a shame you think one small plea would be enough to encourage me to submit my rule to a mere child. You guess incorrectly at my motives, young Jedi’I. Your master’s failed you, and you will now die.”

With his words, he reached out a hand toward her, and by some power unknown, drained life from Rey. She grew weaker as his power overcame hers. But suddenly, another power joined her as Ben’s life force filled her, protecting her from being drained farther. She did not know how he was doing it, but their Dyadic bond filled her soul with everything she needed to resist Palpatine’s pull. Their power became unstoppable. It protected her and kept him alive in ways she did not understand. But there was one thing very clear to her.

Ben Solo was not dead.

“I offer you one last chance,” she said, reaching for the poisoned red blade. It flew into her hand, and she ignited both blades, holding one in each hand at her side. “Cease your attack, or I will be forced to defend both of us.”

"You cannot conquer me, and you cannot take him, Rey. He must go to hell and back, and I am Hell.”

Rey did not want to kill him, and she now knew there was another way, a way she was unsure would work, but would give him one final chance. She cocked her head and with a sly smile on her face, responded, "Watch me."

Using her connection with Ben, and the Dyad’s life giving power, she crossed the blades, using them to direct and flood the Master with as much life and Light as she was physically capable of giving. She was unsure if it would kill her or not, but she must attempt to try and free him from his prison. She used what power remained to tap into the Force, but was soon joined by Ben’s power. He pushed her forward, increasing her efforts. She also could feel the power of past Jedi’i and Dark Force users, joining her in feeding Palpatine life. It did not drain her power, instead she grew stronger, filled with the energy of all the Light Force users before her. This felt different from the Light Force she experienced before, there was a wildness to it, something to be feared, and yet it thrilled her.

It filled her with a new sense of control she never experienced. Where before she blindly believed the Light served as a gentle guide, she ignored the times it was restrictive and muted. This additional power freed her emotions, giving her threads of power and resources to pull on, new solutions to use. The Darkness of Ben leeched onto her soul, pointing out she contained this Darkness too, and while it was an unfamiliar sensation terrifying her, it also was calming. Embracing the darkness in her soul was both motivation and empowering, and the Light helped keep it in balance. The darkness and light both assisted her in feeding life to the lost man standing before her, and sustained Ben at the same time. Rey felt him slipping into unconsciousness as he sunk into the dark cavernous lake farther, but he was alive. Somehow, some way, he was alive.

The master fought against her advances. He seemed to accept a part of her gift of light, but soon after the larger part of him actively rejected it. The internal struggle wore him down, and Rey could sense him losing the battle. The power was too strong, and his body was unable to sustain resistance for much longer. Rey was not trying to kill him, nor did she want to, but she must stop him. So, she thrust a final burst of energy at him. The power of her surge knocked him off his feet, as his body was unable to absorb it. The Force energy, not finding a willing host, exploded into the air surrounding them, knocking Rey down as well. The sabers flew out of her hands and landed out of her reach.

When her head stopped spinning, she looked over to the master. Standing, and near collapsing under the loss of energy, she stumbled over to him. Checking for signs of life she found him still breathing, but knocked out of consciences. She reached around to cradle his head in her hands, and healed him enough to stop the bleeding from his wound. But she stopped short of healing him completely, as she needed him to remain unconscious so she could tend to Ben’s needs.

Rey turned her attention back to the lake, and even though she could not stand, she found enough strength to crawl over to the edge of the water, glancing back at the man who laid out on the ground to make sure he would not disrupt her. She reached the edge of the lake and dipped her hand into the water, willing the Force to flow through her.

She realized while there was energy passing, it was not the Force this time. The Dyad bond was opening, and she could feel Ben coming closer, growing stronger. She struggled to keep both of them alive in the moment, but she was empowered at feeling his breath in her soul. She was breathing for both of them, and when something touched her outstretched hand, she opened her eyes, to see his head and shoulders within her reach. Gasping in shock, she got up onto her feet, and reached down into the water. Grabbing him under his arms, she dragged him up the shore until his chest was barely out of the water, and his head and shoulders rested on the sandy stone floor of the cave. She moved around to kneel down into the water next to him, putting her ear to his chest. He breathing was shallow, but present.

Rey felt weak, and knew she would need help to revive Ben. Uncertainty filled her thoughts, but options were absent, so she placed one hand onto his chest, repeating the skills she used before. The other hand she reached into the water, closing her eyes, she pleaded with the Force for healing.

For the both of them.

The water tingled her fingers, and she opened her eyes to see the water again igniting in flashes of purple as it surrounded Ben and her hand. The Balanced Force she experienced previously was powerful, dangerous, thrilling, and defined. What she experienced now was soft and comforting . . . it was home.

Calm swelled over her as the power of the life-giving Dyad took control. She could feel Ben getting stronger beneath her hands, his breathing became less labored and deeper. He reached out to her, even in his unconscious state. Her energy and strength returned to her. Her thoughts became clearer, her body returned to full strength.

She was sure the light in the water was a manifestation of her and Ben’s connection through the Dyad. Almost as if to confirm her suspicions, the cave above her head lit up in a vast array of colors as the wisps became visible again. As a group, they floated toward her and began circling her and Ben. He stirred beneath her hands, almost back to life, almost back to her. She scooted her body so his head was resting on her lap, and her legs stretched into the water, connecting them to each other in as many ways as possible. She kept one hand on his chest, the other she brushed through his hair, continuing down over his forehead and angular nose. He was alive, breathing regularly now. The wisps continued to swirl around them, waiting for him to wake.

“Come back to me, Ben. I know you can.” She swirled her fingers lightly on his forehead and moved down to massage his ear. “Be with me.”

With her plea, he groaned and the wisps suddenly disappeared, their job completed. Rey glanced up, watching them leave in a sudden flash of light, when she was startled to feel a hand reach up and stroke her cheek. Looking back down into the face of a man alive, he smiled at her gaze.

“Hello, love. I couldn’t leave you. I will always be with you.”

Tears burst from Rey’s eyes as she bent over and buried her face into his chest, sobbing and choking on her own emotion, struggling to take a full breath and gather herself. Ben let her cry as many tears of relief as she needed. Her cries echoed around the cavern, filling his ears with the only sound present. Everything was calm.

“The voices in my head no longer torment me. I can hear only my thoughts for the first time in years,” he explained to her. “The darkness is no longer a raging fire in my soul. It is tempered by the light. I feel calmer. The ray of hope you brought to me balances me. I am safe with you.”

His words moved Rey in ways she never expected. Her heart filled with love and compassion for the man on her lap. She attempted to gather herself enough to raise her head with a new sense of composure. She helped Ben sit up, as their energy returned to them.

“You came back to me,” she laughed through her tears as she caressed his cheek which now bore a healed scar from where she sliced his face open mere hours before. He silently smiled at her and she needed no words to know his thoughts for her were the same. As they retained strength, they stood. Cautiously keeping an eye on the passed out master, they gathered their blades.

“What do we do with him?” Ben asked, noticing for the first time Rey stopped short of killing him.

“He deserves a chance to change his mind about his future actions, but his control of you and the Oracle must be made public. The people of both lands must know of his rule over them, and he must atone for his sins.”

“He will not.” A voice came from behind them, as the Oracle approached and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. They separated to allow her to stand between them. She pulled the hood of her grey cloak down. “His mind and heart are set, and he cannot be convinced otherwise.”

“Then what do we do? We cannot kill him.”

“No, Rey, it is not wise to kill those who cannot defend themselves, but if he is allowed to possess the same power, he will seek to continue to kill you. His power must be taken from him, in order for him to learn. Only once he learns, will it be returned to him.”

Ahsoka approached Palpatine, and with gentle hands, used two fingers to touch his forehead. Bowing her head in concentration, she spoke, “I release your burden, may the Force guide you, and be with you.” At her command, a bright white light was expelled out of his body and dissipated into the air around them.

Ahsoka stood. “His Force sensibility has been removed from him for his own protection. I will continue to take care of him. You will not need to fear his presence anymore. You two must return to your home, Rey. Luke and Leia are prepared for your arrival, and are expecting you.”

She paused as Rey saw Ben’s eyes dart back and forth in concern between Ahsoka and Rey. “They are prepared for your arrival too, Ben.” She nodded slightly before kneeling down and taking the Master’s hand in her own before both of them disappeared into the fog of the Force.

Rey and Ben were left alone in the cave, free for the first time in their lives. Rey could sense Ben’s calm mind, freed from the voices who dared pull him to the dark. She also was freed from her duty of death. Ben reached for Rey’s hand, weaving his fingers between her own. She could feel their pulses echoing the other’s as they slowly came into synergy with each other. It reminded her of the first time she saw him in a dream. A dream was now reality, and a life stood before them. 


	16. Chapter 16

_“in balance, they will rise.”_

Luke and Leia stood in the Jedi’i council room. Throughout the evening and overnight, both of them struggled to sleep as several disturbances in the Force kept them up. Eventually, they knew someone was coming to the palace, and so they called members of the counsel and generals in the army to gather in preparation for their arrival. Leia was more sensitive to the Dark Force than Luke was and she could feel the Dark Force oddly starting to mesh with the Light. The Dark Force welcomed the connection, seeming to rest under the Light’s compassion and care. Both she and Luke commented on how the Force felt no longer in a state of anguish. It was slowly relaxing, welcoming something home. They both suspected whatever was happening with the Force, involved Rey. Whether she was alive or dying at the hands of Kylo Ren, they knew not.

Ahsoka’s sudden visit was something not expected by anyone in the chamber. She approached Luke and Leia gently, and with firm compassion informed them of what was happening in the Force and who was responsible. She encouraged them to be prepared for Rey and Ben’s return, and then she was gone.

**********

As night began to fade into the early morning mist, a commotion erupted at the base of the palace several floors below the Council room. Members of the Court glanced anxiously around the room, unsure if they should stand their ground or act. There was a pause of silence, followed by a sudden clang of metal on wood. The double doors to the counsel room opened suddenly and swung back smashing against the walls behind them. 

A glowing white light emanated from the open doors, and as their eyes adjusted to what they were seeing, the Counsel sat speechless as two figures marched into the long room, toward the small gathering around the table at the other end. Rey led, her two blades in each hand, one flaming scarlet red from the poison still tainting its blade, and the other a whiteish blue, reminding observers of a white hot fire. Her clothing now gleamed of white shards of fabric wrapped around her frame and flowing behind her as she moved. Her face emanated determination and poise with a gleeful smirk. Behind her marched the man they knew as Kylo Ren, but who now moved as Ben Solo. He carried the poise of his mother, and the swagger of his father. His right hand held a crossguard blade, as scarlet as Rey’s but broken and erratic, mirroring the soul of the man who wielded it. He no longer wore the dirty clothes of a prisoner, his black sweater hung loose on his frame, as his dark paints and boots dried from their recent contact with water.

Rey approached the table, and stopping at its empty head, she deactivated both her blades placing the hilts on the table in a demonstration of diplomatic negotiation. She smiled to herself recalling Padme’s writings on political discussions and appropriate decorum. All her study finally paid off. She made intense eye contact with Luke and Leia who stood at the opposite end of the table with their hands folded in calm composure in front of them. Rey recognized it as the traditional way Jedi’I’s were trained to welcome guests. She reached her empty hand out without looking at Ben. He deactivated his own blade, handed the black hilt to her, and she lay it down on the table between her own blades.

Rey next called for the wisps to arrive. The room soon filled with hundreds of wisps in a variety of colors, standing in solidarity with them. Not a word was spoken in the room, as the presence of so many magical beings stunned even the most trained Force users in the room.

“Excuse me,” Rey said coldly as she motioned to the wisps in front of her. Addressing Luke and Leia she said, “As you can see, I am not dead.” She grasped for Ben’s hand as he stood next to her. “Neither is he. Despite your best efforts.” Rey saw Luke straighten up as best as his aging body would allow. He made sad eye contact with Ben, but refused to look away. Instead, he stared into the eyes of a man he once trained and given up on. Rey was unsure of their exact history, but knew she would discover it in time. Behind Luke’s eyes she saw regret and grief over a lost child he failed to help raise properly. Luke swallowed, and rubbed his hands in anticipation. Rey knew those movements well, and stopped him before anything came out of his mouth.

“No, you don’t get to speak, Master. Not now, before we are allowed to address the court.”

Luke retracted with grace, his eyes now turned away. He politely extended his hands, palms up in an acceptance of his need to be silent.

“I don’t know what stories you heard about my purpose in being in the Jedi’i Order, or what you were told about it, but I know it is wrong. Someone, along the line, has either been actively lying to me about my role, or has misunderstood the Oracle’s prophecy. I am choosing to neither accuse nor place blame. I simply am here to inform you that you were wrong to keep information from me. Luckily, Ben and I are connected via the Force and dreams connected us practically our whole lives. We did not know it until recently, when the wisps told us we were the Dyad.”

A pause settled over the gathered assembly, as the weight of her words filled the empty space in front of them. Luke was the first to speak after clearing his throat. “I’m sorry, Ben. I failed you. I should have done more, and I was blinded by fear.”

“I’m sure you were.” Ben calmly, but coldly replied. “But there are more pressing matters to discuss here, and I believe the two lands need rule, or else they may fall into disrepair. Rey has indeed destroyed the darkness, but it is not in the way you expected or foresaw. Rey and I are here to lay down our weapons as fighters for a needless war. There is a third way spread out before us we plan to pursue.”

“The Dyad has indeed risen, hasn’t it?” Leia asked, tears welling in her eyes.

“It’s about to.” Ben replied, a smile on his face. “Mother,” Ben left Rey’s side and walked around to the other end of the table. He paused before his mother who stood nearly a foot shorter than he. Rey watched him nervously swallow as his eyes welled with tears. Leia slowly reached up, and wiped a tear from his eye, tracing down his healed scar as she looked into his eyes. Ben reached up a hand to cradle her against his face as he leaned into her touch closing his eyes. “I’m sorry, for---“, his voice broke, as words would no longer come.

“I know.” Leia smiled at her son returning to her. “You are here, you are safe. We can work with anything now.” Her comments broke the tallest man in the room, as he collapsed into a hug. Using his two arms to engulf and surround her, he pulled her into his chest and buried his face into the top of her head and began to sob in remorse. Leia soon was holding him as tightly as he was her, and crying her own tears.

Rey did not want to interrupt them. Luke slowly walked over and reached an arm around Ben. He instinctively began to slowly stroke his hand down the back of Ben’s head as if he was calming a child. Rey believed she was witnessing an old habit that refused to die, even in the twenty or so passing years.

A few more moments passed before Ben let go of his mother, having expelled the emotion needed. He wiped his eyes and nose on his shirt, and laughed in embarrassment at the show of emotion. Glancing briefly at Rey, she winked at him to assure her support. He grinned wider back at her. Leia glanced from her son to the woman at the other end of the table joining him in rule, and likely eventually marriage.

“Then with a risen Dyad, we best get to work.” Leia spoke to Rey, but with the composure of her mother and father flowing in her veins, she commanded the attention in the room easily. She moved aside and allowed Ben to sit at the head of the table and took a seat to his left. Luke motioned for Rey to come and sit in his chair, the one to the right of Ben. She slowly approached it, and upon sitting, Luke sat down on her right, opposite Leia.

Rey glanced around the room, at the Jedi’I now seated at the table. She reached over and grasped Ben’s hand under the table, and nodded her head at him, glanced back at the room of listening ears in anticipation of their first words.

She knew they were ready for the challenge.


End file.
